Married at 17
by vanillalatte86
Summary: Set after 1.13. Blair finds out that she is pregnant with Chuck's baby. Their parents are unhappy with the situation and come up with the perfect solution. Chuck and Blair are forced to marry at 17. I own nothing! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"They are all positive," Serena sighed solemnly.

"No!!! Check them again! Check them again, Serena!" Blair screamed as she paced around her bathroom in a frazzled fashion. "We haven't looked at the _E.p.t._s yet."

Serena grabbed Blair's hand to halt her in what must have been her 14th lap around the bathroom. She put her hands on Blair's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye and said, "Blair, babe, I'm sorry. We have checked every test. Every single one is positive."

Blair shook out of Serena's grasp. She then crossed her arms at her chest and huffed, " These tests are defective then, go buy some more! Different brands this time."

"Blair!!!" Serena yelled and rolled her eyes, as she put her hands back on her best friend's shoulders.

"You have tried 7 _First Responses_, 4 _Clear Blue Easys_, and 5 _E.p.t.s_. There are 2 tests in each box. You've taken 32 pregnancy tests and each one is positive! You don't need to buy any more tests, you need to see an OB GYN!"

Blair crumbled. She sobbed in Serena's arms.

xoxoxoxo

2 weeks later...

Blair and Serena were strolling down Central Park on a quiet Sunday morning. It was the beginning of spring, the sun was out, but it was still a little chilly. They both had on light jackets and scarves. They were strolling with there arms linked together. Both girls had sad looks on there faces.

" You're 100% sure that Chuck is the father?" Serena asked.

" Yes," Blair said as she looked down at the cement path that they were walking on. "My doctor was able to pin-point the exact date of conception. It happened three weeks before I slept with Nate. Chuck is the father."

" So weird, Chuck is so particular about always wearing a condom."

Blair sighed, " Well, it broke."

"Have you told him yet?"

" Why should I? If I tell him, he is either going to compare me to his dad's sweaty old horse, or he will say its Nate's. For the cherry on top, he'll text the whole situation to Gossip Girl."

" You don't know that for sure, B. He has to have a heart in there somewhere, its just........dead. Something tells me that you are going to make his heart come alive."

Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You can roll your eyes all you want. Bottom line, he is the father and he has the right to know."

"I know."

xoxoxoxo

45 minutes later...

"Gosh! There he is... How am I going to say this?" Blair thought to herself. She had sent Serena away after their talk in the park. She texted Chuck and asked him to meet her by the pond, where she and Dorota used to feed ducks when she was little. She knew she needed to tell Chuck. He had the right to know. She was completely petrified about what he could say to her. Would he be understanding? Would he be his usual pompous, jerk self? Her knees started to shake in anticipation. Before she knew what was happening, they gave out. She was about to come face to face with grass and mud when a strong pair of arms caught her.

"Easy!!!" Chuck yelled, a little exasperated, he had to run to catch her before she fell completely. "What is the matter with you?" He caught her from the side. When lifted her up to a standing position, he turned her towards him. He kept his arms around her small waist and held her tightly to his chest, he looked at her with concern in his eyes. Blair had a shocked and dazed look on her face. She cleared her throat, stood up straight, and quickly removed herself from his arms. She turned so her back was to him.

Chuck stood there for a second staring at the back of Blair's head. The anger rose from his toes to the top of his head. He crossed his arms and spoke in a sarcastic, fake-girly voice, "Thank you so much, Chuck, for catching me before I fell face first into the ground. I really appreciate the fact that you saved me from that mud bath.

"Thanks." Blair said shortly. Her back was still to him.

"You texted me, Waldorf?" Blair didn't answer. This made Chuck more pissed. " 'Please come,' you said. 'It's really important,' you said. I said ' Can't you just text whatever it is to me?' 'No.' you said. 'We have to talk face to face' you said. I'm here, Blair. Now turn around, look me in the eye, and tell what is so damn important."

Blair turned around slowly and faced him. She gulped, closed her eyes and stuttered, "I......I......I'm......I......I'm pr...preg.......I'M PREGNANT!" She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. " I'm pregnant, Chuck, and I am 100% sure that you are the father. You can asked my doctor if you'd like. The baby was conceived before I slept with Nate."

Chuck just stood there with his mouth wide open and his eyes glazed over. Now it was his turn to stutter, " B...B...But I used......I used......I used a condom. It's impossible."

"Obviously its very possible because its happening!" Blair shouted in an agitated voice.

"Are you going to take care of it?"

"WHAT?!?!"

"You can't possibly want to keep it, Blair, you're only seventeen. I'm still Sixteen. What are we going to do with a baby?"

"I'm not getting an abortion you asshole!" Blair turned again so her back was towards Chuck.

Chuck just rolled his eyes, "We're keeping it then? I will not allow you to put _my baby _up for adoption."

Blair turned back around and looked him dead in the eye with an angry and sarcastic look on her face, "You just asked me if I was taking care of it , because we're too young to be parents, and now it's _your baby _that I can't put up for adoption?"

" Abortion means that we can pretend it never happened. Adoption means that I will have a child somewhere in the world that I would know nothing about. I wouldn't know if my child was abused, neglected, hungry, scared, cold. I'd go crazy! Its either abortion or parenthood."

"I guess its parenthood then."


	2. Chapter 2

My time line is not exactly the same as the show. Pay attention to everything that happened from 1.07-1.13. Please note, I made things happen later in the year in this story. I did this so the baby can be born during the summer, and so there would be no confusion over who the baby's father is.

Thank you all for the nice reviews!

xoxoxoxo

Chuck and Blair were sitting on Blair's bed in her penthouse. A few days had past since she had told Chuck about her pregnancy. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of becoming a parent, but the initial shock value had subsided. Blair had similar feelings. She wasn't comfortable, but after Chuck surprised her by being so understanding and agreeable she was able to relax a little bit.

Chuck was over the shock of the news, but was still nervous about what to do next. How on earth would he and Blair raise this baby? They weren't even a couple. How would custody work? Where would the baby live? They still had their senior year of high school and college to think about. The scandal behind the whole thing was also scary. Gossip Girl would never leave them alone. People would stare at them everywhere they went.

Chuck was sitting at the foot of Blair's bed. Blair was sitting at the head of her bed browsing her laptop. Chuck finally spoke, "So, do know what we are going to do, Blair? I have no idea. I don't know what to do next."

Blair looked up from her laptop and smiled, "I have it all figured out." She turned the laptop to face him, "I'm not going to be showing for another few months, that will take us to summer vacation. During the summer, I will go to France to visit daddy and Roman. The baby is due August 3. In July, I can check myself into this hospital," She pointed at her laptop, "Its very discrete. I will deliver there. We can stay in France on independent study until October. I will have my figure back by then, and we can escape any scandals. When we come back from France we will come up with different reasons for being on independent study so no one will suspect anything. Here is the tricky part. When I get back, I am going to tell everyone that Dorota wanted a baby very badly. She went to home, to Poland, and adopted one. I will also say that I fell in love with 'Dorota's baby' the very minute that I saw it. Dorota lets me play with the baby all the time. While you and I are at school, Dorota can watch the baby. The baby can also, secretly, visit you at The Palace. That way, we can have our cake and eat it too, and not have to deal with Gossip Girl or anybody else. Sound good?"

Chuck picked up Blair's laptop and began reading about the hospital. He finally sighed in contentment and looked at her. Then he got a confused look on his face, " That will get us through high school, Blair, but what about after?"

"I don't know about that yet, Chuck, we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Chuck nodded in agreement. Blair laid back on against her pillows. "The next thing we have to do is tell our parents."

Chuck froze and flinched upright. " How and when are we going to do the that?"

"Daddy and Roman are going to fly in from France next week. Mother asked Roman to do a catalog shoot. While they are here, my mom is planing on asking Lily and Bart over for dinner. We can do it then. Serena already knows that I'm pregnant, she can provide moral support and back us up. We can tell Eric before hand too. I'm sure he will back us up."

"Okay," Chuck said as his body relaxed. He shut down Blair's laptop and put it on her desk. " As of right now, I know you've seen a doctor. Is everything okay......developing okay?" Blair nodded yes. "Well good, does anything hurt? Are you getting mad cravings? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nothing right now, if you want, you can come to my next appointment. It is in three weeks. Would you like to do that?" Chuck nodded. "Good. You can come to my appointments with me. When we find find out the sex, you can help me pick a name." Chuck nodded again.

"How far along are you anyway?"

"I'm 14 weeks along. My doctor says I'll start to show a little between now and summer. I can easily hide it. When I can't hide it any longer, I will be in France. In about 4 to 6 weeks from now, we will be able to find out the sex." Blair said with a somewhat happy and proud smile.

Chuck gave her a puzzled look and said, " 14 weeks? That is like 3 months. You've known about this for 3 months and you just told me 3 days ago?" Chuck questioned in an angered voice.

Blair abruptly got up from her bed and stood right in front of Chuck , who was still sitting. She began to poke him in the chest with her right index finger."I've been pregnant for 3 ½ months; however, I wasn't paying attention, Chuck!" She continued to poke. " I didn't really notice that I wasn't getting my period. I was too busy focusing on other things, like the fact that MY REPUTATION, thanks to _you_, is completely TRASHED!! Other than Serena, I don't really have any friends any more! I just noticed 2 weeks ago that I hadn't been menstruating. SO, _EXCUSE ME_ FOR NOT TELLING YOU ON TIME! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" She started to cry. The crying turned into intense sobbing.

Chuck sighed and shook his head. He stood up and pulled her to him. He started rubbing her back up and down gently. Then he sat back down on her bed and sat her on his lap. "Ssshhhh." he said as he rocked her back and forth and continued to rub her back. "I'm sorry that I said it that way. It just struck me as odd when you said how far a long you are. Ssshhhh. I'm sorry that I blogged to Gossip Girl about our sex life. I'm sorry I made that terrible comment about you being like my dad's Arabians. I didn't mean what I said. I don't see you that way. I was a complete ass, crazy and jealous that you chose Nathaniel over me." He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. " Look, its not like I'm doing any better in the friend department. I know I was jealous of Nate because he had you, but he is still my best friend. I miss him. I don't really have any other friends except Eric and Serena, well, Serena on a good day." He continued to rock her. " Stop crying and relax. I don't know much about babies or pregnancy, but tension can't be good. Besides, you need your strength for when we tell our parents next week."

Blair nodded in agreement and look down. She stopped crying. She was still on his lap. Chuck took they opportunity to lay them down on her bed. He put his arms around her waist to pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest. " Lets take a nap." he said. She nodded a closed her eyes.

xoxoxoxo

They both awoke 2 hours later. They were still in the same position on her bed. Chuck looked down at her and smiled. "Sleep well?" he asked. She nodded and sat up. He sat up too. He looked at her. Blair was so beautiful, he thought. Sure, her hair was a total mess, her make- up was a little smudged under her eyes because she had been crying, and her clothes were now wrinkled. Still, She was so beautiful...... and kissable.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. His lips traveled to her jaw and he pulled her hair back so her ear and neck were exposed . Her neck wasn't really exposed. It was more like her ear and the collar of her baby pink dress shirt was exposed. He turned her body to him and started to unbutton the top buttons of her shirt. He undid all of the buttons slowly and finally removed her shirt completely. She was wearing a tan colored, lacy bra under neath her shirt. He pushed her back down on the bed gently. He continued to kiss her left cheek. His lips kissed their way from her cheek to her jawline and then to her earlobe. He kissed behind her ear and down to her sensual neck. His hands began to softly caress the bare, soft skin that covered her ribs. His lips finally reached her shoulder and then her collarbone. He ran his tongue along her collarbone from left to right and back again. The started to kiss the the flesh that housed the protruding bones of her chest just above her lace covered breasts.

Blair let out a soft, subdued moan of contentment. Then her mind started to race. She thought to herself, " This feels so good, but this isn't a good idea. We are having a baby together. It was an accident. We don't love each other. We aren't in a relationship. Chuck isn't even boyfriend material. Yes he wants the baby. Who wouldn't want their own kid? He wants to have sex with me, but he doesn't really want me. He says he's jealous of Nate. That is because he is selfish. How dare anybody have something that Chuck Bass doesn't have. This has to stop now."

As Chuck was kissing her chest he caressed his hands around Blair's back and lifted her a couple inches from the bed. He began to rub small circles on her back under her bra. His fingers worked their way up and reached for her bra clasp. Blair flinched, pushed him off of her, and bolted from the bed. "Wait a minute! We can't do this, Chuck. "

"Why not?" He asked confused, still lying on her bed.

"We are having this baby, but...... it was an…accident. We aren't together...... really." She stated looking down at her hands.

Chuck felt as if he had just been stabbed 37 times through the heart. "Fine. I'll just go then. I will see you next week at the dinner."

"See you then."


	3. Chapter 3

Repost of ch. 3. Tell me what you think. xoxo=)

xoxoxoxo

It was supposed to be a quiet Wednesday night. It was perfect for a small dinner party with adults and teenagers. Everyone was gathered around the dinner table at the Waldorf penthouse. Seated clockwise around the table was Eleanor, Lily, Bart, Chuck, Eric, Serena, Blair, Harold, and finally Roman

The five adults chit-chatted about a variety of topics. They discussed everything: Eleanor's catalog, Lily's art collection, Bass Industries' latest merger, The latest French Fashions, and so on. While the adults had a lively conversation and were enjoying their dinner, the four teenagers sat quietly.

Chuck didn't eat anything really. He just kept pouring himself glass after glass of red wine. He was still mad and hurt about what Blair said to him the week prior. "Why can't we be together?" he thought to himself. "Why doesn't she want me? She spent years in love with Nate. Is she still in love with Nate? Nate the great, who is in love with Serena! I don't understand her. She can't even give us a chance. My god, she is having _my _baby. Mine! Not Nate's!"

Eric took small bites of his salad, he kept looking back and forth between Chuck and Blair. Serena and Blair told him about the pregnancy a couple days prior to the dinner, he was very shocked. "Blair wants my support?" Eric thought to himself. "How about the truth. Her parents or my parents, it doesn't matter. No one is going to support this! There is no way anyone will let her get away with saying that the baby belongs to Dorota. I swear, Blair is the Mecca of bad ideas."

Serena didn't eat or drink. She sat there staring off into space. She looked straight ahead and didn't blink once. Her thought was, " We are all going to get in to serious trouble tonight."

Blair just kept pushing her food around her plate with her fork. She thought about Chuck. She thought about what had happened in her bedroom. She thought about Nate. Her mind was the Mecca of confusion. "Who does Chuck think he is? Trying to get me into bed. Fake apologies. Whatever! As soon as I have this baby I am going to think of a way to get Nate back. That is what is going to happen after High School, Chuck! Nate and I are going to get back together and have our happy ending. You can have the baby every other weekend and two weeks during the summer. Plus, you will be paying me gigantic child support checks every month!" Blair slightly smiled at that thought.

The person who noticed that the teens were acting strangely was Lily. She noticed Serena staring of into space. Serena never stared off into space. She was always cheerful and upbeat. She conversed a lot at dinner parties, especially at small affairs like this. Lily then noticed that all of the teens were really quiet and none of them were eating. The adults were in mid-conversation discussing sail boats, of all things. Lily interrupted the conversation and spoke loudly, "What is going on, kids? Why are you guys so quiet? How come none of you are eating?" The rest of the adults stopped talking and looked at the teenagers.

" Well, is anyone going to speak up?" Eleanor asked. "What is going on, Blair? Why is everyone so quiet?"

Blair blushed. She was embarrassed that everyone at the table was now looking at her, "Nothing is going on." she lied. She was so embarrassed. She didn't think she was going to have the courage to tell everyone. That didn't matter. Chuck had plenty of courage to go around.

"Blair is pregnant with my baby." Chuck stated abruptly and coldly.

" What the hell?!" Bart yelled as his head immediately turned to his son.

"CHUCK?!?!?!" Blair screamed, completely mortified.

Chuck didn't care about what anybody thought. He was too upset to care. He was too upset, broken-hearted and lonely to care what anybody else thought.

Blair put her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that Chuck just did that. Was he insane?

"It is true?" Eleanor asked. "Blair?"

Blair nodded and Eleanor gasped. Blair was going to murder Chuck; cut him up into little, tiny pieces.

Harold finally spoke, "Blair-Bear? What are your plans?" he looked at Chuck, "Charles?" Blair was about to speak when...

"She is going to have this problem taken care of!" Eleanor shouted.

"Nobody is going to have my grandchild taken care of!" Bart barked at Eleanor. The two proceeded to argue.

Lily interrupted, " Blair, Charles, What are your plans for this baby?" Blair told everyone her plan about going to France and saying the baby was Dorota's. Chuck just sat quietly.

When Blair finished, Bart was the first person to speak. " _That, _isn't going to happen either. You two have to take responsibility for your actions."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "What do you suggest, Bart?"

"Well if our children are old enough to have sex and have children, then they are old enough to get married."

"WHAT?!?!?" Everyone, except Chuck, shouted.

"Yes, we can sign a marriage contract. They will be married, and sent to France. That way, we can bypass this whole situation on some kind of religious thing. We can say that it is in our religion to marry young. We can send them to France, so New York society will forget. It saves everyone's reputation and it makes them take responsibility."

Blair thought that this must be some kind of joke. There was no way her parents would agree to this. Then Harold spoke, " I think that is a great idea. They can stay with Roman and I at our villa, We have a guest house. Roman , we are going to be grandparents!!!" Roman smiled and the two men embraced.

"Religious reasons would save us from any kind of scandal." Eleanor stated. " If they are in France, no one will really notice when the baby is born early. People will forget all about it. What about school? They still have a whole year left to be in high school?"

"Kids can take care of all that stuff on-line these days." Bart said. "Chuck and Blair will get married, I think I can arrange something at the end of the week, They will go to France to live, and they can complete high school through the Internet. When it is time for college, they can find a University in France." Eleanor and Harold nodded at Bart's idea.

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. These people were supposed to be educated adults and they are acting as if this was the Victorian age. She can't marry Chuck. He was a mistake. She had to marry Nate. Nate was her happy ending.

"This is outrageous!" Blair screamed. " We are not going to get married! We don't want this! Chuck?! Aren't you going to say anything?!" Chuck sat there quietly. " You people are all insane! What about my future? Yale?" Blair questioned. Nate? She couldn't possibly have her happy ending with Nate if she was married to Chuck. This was impossible. Who did Chuck think he was to sit there quietly and not say anything. Didn't he care about_ her _future at all?

" Charles is your future, dear. Charles and the baby." was all Eleanor had to say.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was on the Bass jet looking out the window. She looked down at the platinum band on her left ring finger. How did this happen? The wedding had taken place earlier that day, Saturday. Three days after the dinner party. She still couldn't believe everything. She couldn't believe her parents agreed to this marriage. She couldn't believe that Bart came up with this idea. She couldn't believe that Bart Bass was now her father-in-law. She couldn't believe that Chuck blurted everything out the way he did. She couldn't believe she was moving to France. She wasn't even allowed to finish her junior year, neither was Chuck. Most of all, she could believe she had just became Mrs. Chuck Bass. How did this happen?

She was still planning on getting Nate back. Nate, who hadn't spoken to her since Chuck blogged to Gossip Girl. It had been at least a month. She wondered if he was still hanging out with Vanessa. Why would Nate be interested in Vanessa? He hates Brooklyn.

Blair remembered the plans she had for her wedding when she was a child. The wedding today was not what she had in mind at all. She wanted the big white wedding at The Plaza and all. She wanted A guest list of 500 of her closest friends. She wanted bridesmaids, and a string quartet. She wanted a 3 carat princess-cut, Tiffany engagement ring. She wanted the groom to be Nate.

Today, she had a guest list of 7 people. The people who attended Wednesday's dinner party, were the people at the wedding. She didn't get a long, expensive, white gown; she got a cream colored suit. She didn't get The Plaza with her bridesmaids and string quartet; she got city hall and Justice of the Peace. She didn't get an engagement ring at all, just this plain wedding band. She didn't get Nate, just Chuck Bass.

Oh, what had she become? What was the matter with Chuck? Why did he just let this happen without even putting up a fight? Was it just so he could say that he had something, and Nate didn't? She'd show him. She would stay married until she was 18. It was only a few months away. At 18, she would leave Chuck and go find Nate. That is what she would do. Nate would love the baby. Nobody could stop her.

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked out of nowhere. Blair jumped. She and Chuck barely said two words to each other the whole week. When they got on the plane this evening, She was sitting in the front and Chuck was sitting in the plane's kitchen. She didn't expect him to speak to her so suddenly.

"Nothing." she replied. "Chuck, why didn't you put up a fight about this whole marriage thing?"

"Because I love you. I think this could workout, if you would just give us a real chance." He thought to himself. He spoke out loud, " Because, when my father makes up his mind, his mind is made, and there is no sense in arguing." Such a lie.

They sat quietly for awhile. Chuck sat next to her. Blair put her ear buds in and started listening to her Ipod. She looked really tired. "Blair, you should go to sleep in the master bedroom."

"Master bedroom?"

"Yeah, the plan has 2 bedrooms. A master bedroom with a private bathroom and a mid-sized bedroom. The larger bedroom, is my father's, but I use it when I take the jet without him." Chuck explained.

"I'm not tired. I am fine where I am." Blair stated with such certainty.

Two minutes later.........She was asleep.

Chuck turned down the bed in the Master. When he came back to the main seats, he gently lifted Blair into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down between the sheets and covered her up. He sat at the foot of the bed and gazed at her. His mind trailed off. She didn't love him yet, but she will love him later. She needed time to get over Nate. She was with him for like ever. Chuck felt certain that after they spent some time alone together, he would regain her trust and she would give him a chance. When she figures out that he really loves her and the baby, It would work out. He won't push her. They will just take it slow and prepare for the baby. He had to start thinking about names.

xoxoxoxo

Harold and Roman booked an entire week at the luxurious _Le Royal Monceau_ hotel in Paris. Upon their arrival, Chuck and Blair would stay there while Harold and Roman had the guest house refurbished. The whole house was being redone and decorated. They decide to the leave the baby's room with white walls and no furniture. Harold new Blair would want to decorate that room herself. It was all part of the nesting process.

Chuck and Blair landed in France at 6pm on Sunday. A car was waiting to take them straight to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel, Blair start unpacking and Chuck went to look out the window. Blair left her suit case that held her hair supplies on the floor in the middle of the room. When Chuck walked back from the window to start unpacking, he didn't see Blair's suit case and tripped over it. He didn't fall down but he landed weird on his left foot and he jerked to standing position to keep his balance. Somehow, he pulled a muscle in his lower back.

"Ow!" Chuck yelled as he held his back and limped slightly.

Blair came out of the bathroom and saw that her hair supplies had fallen out of the suit case and were scattered all over the floor. She pushed Chuck, who was still cringing in pain, out of the way and started to pick up her hair supplies, " Oh my god, Chuck, you are such an Idiot! Can't you watch where you are going? All of my headbands are on the floor and my curling iron! What is wrong with you? Don't you know how to respect other people's things?!!" How dear he not notice her headbands.

"Sorry." he said as he made his way to the bed to lay down. His back was really hurting.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked rudely.

"I'm just resting for a minute. I think I pulled a muscle in my back it really hurt....."

"Oh give me a break!" Blair cut him off. " You are just looking for an excuse to get me to unpack all of your crap!" she hissed harshly. "Get up and unpack your stuff. You know I hate messes!"

Chuck got up from the bed and unpacked his stuff. He was in pain the whole time, but he unpacked his things and put all of the suit cases away so Blair didn't have to look at them. He was trying to make her feel more comfortable. He was sure her attitude towards him was her hormones and she wasn't just being a bitch.

Blair was laying on the left side of the the bed. "Chuck? Can you please angle the TV so I can see it?" Chuck angled the TV to her liking. Then he walked to the right side of the bed and started to climb in. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked with a nasty venomous tone. He looked at her confused. "You are not sleeping with me! You think I don't remember last week when you tried to take advantage of me?!"

" I am not expecting sex or anything, I just want to sleep. My back hurts."

"I am not going to give you the opportunity to feel me up!"

"Blair, this bed is like 12 feet long. I am not going to go anywhere near you. I just want to sleep."

" No! You aren't sleeping with me. You are sleeping on the couch!"

Chuck looked and felt like a kicked puppy. He took his blanket and a pillow and walked over to the couch choking back tears. Why was she being so nasty to him? He laid on the couch. It was so small, his feet hung off the side. It was hard as a rock and very bad on his back.

"Chuck, can you turn out the lights please?"

xoxoxoxo

Chuck awoke in the middle of the night. His back was killing him. He looked over at Blair. She was sound asleep. He couldn't take anymore of the sofa. He got up and clawed into the bed. It was so nice and soft. He was sure that when Blair awoke the next morning and saw that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her, she would share the bed and be nicer. He drifted off to sleep. 30 minutes later he woke up in shock as a pillow hit him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing in this bed?!" Blair screamed.

"Please let me stay, I'm in pain." he begged. " I can't take that sofa. Please."

"Sleep on the floor, then!"

Chuck slept uncomfortably on the sofa for the whole week.


	4. Chapter 4

Repost! Tell me if you like it better =)

After their stay at the hotel, Chuck and Blair went to their small house. Chuck's back didn't hurt as much as it did before. It was still sore. He found that if he slept on the couch with his legs bent (like a women who was about to deliver a baby) it wasn't as bad. He was not comfortable, but it did relieve the pressure enough for him to sleep. Chuck was happy to go to the new house. Even if Blair wouldn't let him sleep with her, there would be a guest bedroom with a bed, right? He knew that things would get better. She was still adjusting to her pregnancy hormones and to the idea of being married to him. If he just ignored her nasty attitude ( which became an increasingly difficult task, she had been mean to him all week) and did nice things for her, surely she would soften towards him and realize he wasn't the enemy. Self control. He needed to use self control.

xoxoxoxo

Harold and Roman had attendants unpack all of Chuck and Blair's things. The four had lunch together. Then Harold and Roman left the two newly weds alone to settle in. Chuck, disappointed that there wasn't an extra bed, sat on the couch. He was trying to find the most comfortable spot. The house only had two bedrooms. One was the master bedroom; Chuck knew Blair wouldn't let him in there. The other room was the baby's room and it didn't have any furniture in it yet. Chuck decided to count his blessings. At least his feet didn't hang over the side.

Blair went to the bedroom and looked around. She was trying to figure out where all of her stuff had been placed. As she was looking around she found her pictures. Some were in frames and some were not. She picked up the frames first. In one frame was a picture of her and Nate at a society ball. She hugged that picture to her chest for a moment. The next frame was of her and Serena at the same society ball. Finally, there was a picture of her with Serena, Kati, Is, Penelope, and Hazel. Blair looked at that picture and remembered how popular she used to be. She silently cursed Chuck for ruining everything. The Bassard! She set all three pictures up. The one with her and Serena , and the one with all of the girls were on one side. The one with her and Nate was on the other.

"Meow! Meow!"

"What was that?" Blair asked out loud.

"Meow!" It was Cat! Her cat named Cat, like in _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ He was right outside her window. She was so happy to see him. She quickly opened her screenless window and Cat jumped inside. Oh, he was just as nice as she remembered. He was soft and sweet purring in her arms. She hugged, kissed and nuzzled Cat closer to her.

"Hey." Chuck said as he walked into the room. " AHHCHOOO!!" he sneezed. "AHHCHOOO!"

"Chuck, if you are getting a cold, you will have to leave. If I catch it, the baby will catch it. We can't have that. I wouldn't want your cold, even if I wasn't pregnant." She stated insensitively.

"I'm not sick, I'm allergic to cats," he sniffled. "AHHCHOOO!! AHHCHOOO!!"

"Of course you are," Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was blaming his cold on poor Cat. Always a jerk! She nuzzled Cat closer.

Chuck continued to sneeze and his eyes watered. He couldn't believe her coldness. What did she want from him? Self control, Chuck, Self control. "Look, Blair, the baby is made of half my DNA," he said between sneezes. " I am allergic to cats. It is reasonable to believe that the baby could also be allergic to cats. It could be dangerous."

It could be dangerous. He was right. The baby might very well be allergic to cats too."Fine, I will put the cat out." She continued to stroke her cat as she left the bedroom. She opened the front door and placed Cat lightly on the ground.

She came back into the bedroom to find Chuck looking at her pictures. She was immediately pissed. "Did I give you permission to look through my pictures, you voyeur?" she hissed.

Chuck jumped in shock. "Why did you put those pictures out?" he questioned, staring at the one of her and Nate.

"Because, moron, those are the pictures that I already had in frames." He was such an anal retentive control freak.

"Oh, well I noticed this picture of you and I." He picked up the picture from the pile on her bed and placed it in her hands. "It is really nice of both of us," he continued. "Purple is definitely your color. Do you remember how much fun we had that night? " It was a picture of them taken last summer at Penelope's birthday party. It was a pajama party. Nate was out of town with his family, so Chuck and Blair attended as friends. She was wearing a purple negligee with feathers that were long enough to cover her matching purple panties. She was also wearing purple thigh highs with lace trim and purple pumps. Her hair was down in loose curls. He looked like Hugh Hefner in a purple silk robe and pajama bottoms. He also wore purple slippers and a purple fedora. He smiled at the memory.

They did have a lot of fun that night. They did a little bit of drinking and a lot of dancing. The sweet memory soon turned sour. "You think purple is everyone's color." she mocked. " The pictures will stay as they are, we are not putting this one out."

Was she effing serious? He did not know how much more of this crap he could handle. Self control. What the hell was her problem? Self control. First the bed thing, her constant disrespectful and hurtful jeers, then the cat thing, and now these pictures!! Self control. He decided not to fight her. This was a phase. It was mood swings. She would get over this. Everything is going to work out. It has too. Self control.

xoxoxoxo.

The next couple of days weren't any better. Blair was still unbelievably cold-blooded. He was still sleeping on the couch. The pain in his back had gotten worse. His lower back was still sore. Now his neck and shoulders were bothering him too. He explained to Blair about his back problem and asked again to share the bed with her. Once again, she refused to let him sleep with her. Not only that, but she put more old pictures of her and Nate up in the bedroom. She claimed it was because she liked the frames. He wished that was the reason, but he knew it wasn't. Self control.

At a photo shoot, Roman spoke to a pregnant model. He found out that a Lamaze class was being held near their villa. Chuck and Blair decided to go. It was a small class. Only six other couples were there. It was a cozy place with soft soothing music in the background, and candles lit everywhere. Chuck spread out a blanket and helped Blair sit on the ground. The instructor approached them. She told Blair to sit with her legs spread and bent perpendicularly. As if she as getting ready to give birth. She was instructed to sit between Chucks legs and lean back against his chest. Chuck was instructed to place his hands on Blair's stomach, she didn't have a belly yet, and rub in a circular motion. As Chuck was rubbing Blair's stomach, he accidentally nudged her breast with the back of his hand.

"What the hell?!?!" she screamed. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. The entire class turned around and stared in shock.

Chuck was in shock. His face turned beet red. His mouth hung open and tears started to well up in his eyes. He fought them back. That was it. He had had enough of Blair. Screw self control, screw this Lamaze class, and screw her! Chuck pushed her off of him and stormed out of the room.

Where the hell was he going? Blair got up and followed him. "What is the matter with you?" She questioned.

Was she seriously making this his fault? " What is the matter with you?! You didn't want to marry me, I get it! We're not even friends anymore?" He looked at her sternly. He was so angry, embarrassed and hurt.

She started to get angry too. "You were the one that told Gossip Girl about us. Ruined my reputation at scho...."

"Get over it! I'm Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass doesn't apologize for anything and I apologized to you. I don't even know why you want to be friends with those girls anyway. You have known most of them since kindergarten and they dropped you just like that. Like you were nothing, second rate!

Blair gulped as he went on.

"Why do you have all of those pictures of Nate up? Do you want him? Is he your destiny?" he mocked coldly. "What is your latest fantasy, Blair? Do believe that Nate is thinking of you? Thinking of you when he is getting hot and bothered in Brooklyn?"

Blair's lips parted in total shock. Tears began streaming down her face. Chuck ignored it, and continued his speech.

"He isn't thinking about you. He never has. He doesn't want YOU! All that time he spent with you, he was fantasizing about Serena. SERENA! Serena with her flowing blond hair and her thin, perfect body. Serena, not you! He strung you along for so many years because he thought he owed you something, not because he was in love with you. "

Blair cleared her throat. She was crying over his words. She just kept gazing into his eyes. They looked so hollow.

Chuck never wanted to be the one to crush her fantasies. She left him with no other choice. He was no where near done telling her how he felt. "Do you think he wants you now? Pregnant with my kid? You are damaged goods to him now. So damaged, that even Vanessa from_ Brooklyn_ is a better match."

Blair swallowed her tears and choked back a sob. "Why are you saying all of this? Do you enjoy hurting me?"

"No I don't. I don't want to hurt you. I will not allow you to treat me like I'm lower than a dog. I'm Chuck Bass. My father is a billionaire. I don't sleep on the sofa. I sleep on a large bed with a set of Brazilian twins taking care of my every need and wish. I'm Chuck Bass."

"So what now? What do you want from me?"

"The only thing I wanted from you was a chance. I wanted you to give me a chance to be a good husband. That is it. I want sex too, but I'm not a dog, Blair. I would have refrained from sex until you trusted me again....... I'm going to tell my father its not working out for us. I'm going back to our little house to get my things and then I'm going to the Bass hotel in Monaco. Who knows, maybe on the way I can pick up a nice French prostitute."

Then he walked away. Blair, who was still in shock, started to sob uncontrollably. What did she do?


	5. Chapter 5

Repost. Not to many errors in this one. I hope I caught them all. Tell me what you think.

xoxoxoxo

Thirty minutes had past and Blair was still standing in the same place she was in when Chuck said those harsh words to her. Harsh words that she needed to here. Chuck was right. Nate didn't want her. He showed interest in her after the cotillion, but that was it. Before that, there relationship was a habit. Blair tried hard with him, he was unresponsive. He was never really paying attention. He didn't understand her. He wasn't fair to her. Nate refused to forgive her for sleeping with Chuck, after they broke up, yet Blair had forgiven him for cheating on her with Serena.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! She had been the world's biggest fool. Here she was, pining over Nate, a guy who had never really cared to understand her. When she had Chuck, who understood everything. Did she still have Chuck? She treated him so terribly. She had to get home. She had to meet him at their little house and stop him from leaving.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was relieved when she got back to the house. All of his stuff was still there. Nothing had been touched or moved. His clothes were still in the closet. His pillow and blanket were still in the same spot on the couch. She looked through all of his things and found his passport was still there. She concluded that he hadn't been home yet. She took a deep breath and got on her cell phone. She had a lot of work to do.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck returned home at nightfall. He kept telling himself this wasn't his fault. He was trying for her, but she didn't try at all for him. He took a deep breath before he walked in. The first thing he noticed, was air purifiers. There were three. What was she doing? Who cares, he just needed to get his stuff and get the hell out of there. He looked at sofa. All of his stuff was gone. His pillow and blanket were not there. His personal items that he kept in the side tables had been moved. Where was his stuff? Did she have a bonfire?

"Chuck." She greeted him with a smile.

"Where's all my stuff? What is with the air purifiers?"

She didn't answer. She just stood there looking at him, smiling.

"Okay, well I need to get my things so I can leave."

The smile left her face. Leave? No, no. He couldn't leave. She would persuade him to stay. "Look, I know that your hotel and hookers are really tempting, but I have a lot to offer here.... if you stay." her voice cracked at the end.

He didn't understand what she was saying. She must have lost her mind.

"Where is my stuff?"

Her eyes welled up. "Well," she started, trying to hold back a sob. "Your passport is in the night stand, next to mine. Your pillow is on the bed, next to mine. Your blanket is on the bed, layered over mine."

"Uh huh." he was confused.

"I had the whole house cleaned and vacuumed today. The cat wasn't here for that long, but I wanted to make sure all of the dander was gone. I put these air purifiers out to catch any extra allergens. Is that okay?"

He nodded. She motioned for him to follow her into the bedroom.

When he walked into the bedroom and looked around, he saw his pillow on the bed. He looked down and saw another air purifier. The bed was turned down. He saw his blanket mixed in with the rest of the blankets. He didn't know what to make of this. He looked around some more. He noticed that all of the frames she put out were still there, but the pictures were gone. Only one of the original pictures remained. The one with Blair and Serena. He noticed a frame on the night stand next to his pillow. The Frame that originally held a picture of Blair and Nate, now held the picture of Blair and him that he wanted to be out. All of the other frames were empty.

She picked up the picture of them. "We did have a lot of fun that night didn't we?" She said still trying to fight back tears. He nodded. "I know what you are thinking. What is with all of these empty frames? I figured that we would fill those later. You know, with the pictures of all of the good times we will have.....if.....if you stay." she was sniffling her words out now.

"I called Lily today." she continued. " She said that your favorite movie is _The Godfather_. You like the whole trilogy even part III, she said. Lily laughed, and so did I, when she told me that you like to say, 'The Godfather part III is just as good as the first two movies, it was just misunderstood.' Most people hated part III. You gave it a chance didn't you? You didn't judge the movie, you saw it for what it was and appreciated it. That is one of your most admirable qualities. You never judge anybody or anything."

Chuck just stood there quietly. He still didn't know what to make of this.

Blair was full on crying now. " L-Lily also told me that your favorite ice cream is strawberry. You love plain popcorn, with no butter or salt." she giggled slightly at that, but was still crying. " I bought some popcorn to day. We can pop it on the stove later. You know, there....there....there is a place outside of Paris where this lady makes ice cream, gelato, frozen yogurt and other things like that from scratch. I had my father's house keeper get two pints of strawberry ice cream for us. I thought that maybe we could have some ice cream and popcorn and watch_ The Godfather_ tonight. Does that sound okay?"

He didn't respond.

She went to the bathroom and came back with three bottles, " I know your back has been bothering you." She held up the first two bottles. "This bubble bath and these bath salts are particularly good for relieving tension. Maybe before we watch the movie, I can draw you a bath. You can relax in the tub for awhile and I will get the popcorn and ice cream ready. When you get out, we can start the movie. I can massage your back for you. Get all of the knots and kinks out. Then I can rub this lotion on....on y- you. It goes with the bubbles and salts; the whole collection is for tension and stress relief. It is also hypo-allergenic." Her voice had a pleading sound now.

"You really want to give us a real chance?" he asked. Still emotionless.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice. She was sobbing and shaking.

Chuck feared that she would drop the bottles of bath stuff because she was crying and shaking so intensely. He grabbed them from her and put them on the bed. Then he grabbed her. He pulled flush against his body. She cried into his chest and squeaked , "I'm sorry Chuck." He just held her and ran his fingers through her long dark hair.


	6. Chapter 6

There is an M rated part. Its short.

xoxoxoxo

"Vito wasn't happy about it. He wanted Michael to bring the family into legitimate enterprises. Watch this, Blair." Blair looked at the television. She and Chuck were watching _The Godfather. _ Chuck knew the film by heart. He took pleasure in explaining various scenes to Blair, who had never seen it before. She thought it was cute that Chuck knew _The Godfather _about as well as she knew _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ "You see that right there?" Blair nodded. "See the look on Vito's face? It was his dream to see Michael become something important, like a senator. Now that Michael has killed Sollozzo, it will not happen" Blair nodded again and gave Chuck a half smile.

They were on the bed. Chuck was lying on his stomach facing the TV. He was propped up on his elbows with a bowl of ice cream in front of him. He laid with his legs straight and ankles crossed. His eyes were focused on the movie. He was shirtless, but in his black, silk pajama pants.

Blair was on top of Chuck with her legs straddled over his bottom. She was leaning forward massaging his shoulders. She was wearing one of her infamous baby doll nighties. This one was a soft yellow. Of course she had on matching underwear. For Blair, everything had to match. Her hair was down in curls.

His bath had relieved most of the tension in his back. Blair was right. The bubble bath and salts worked very well. Then she massaged him. It was so good. Chuck was in absolute heaven the entire time. First, she made him lay down flat on his stomach with his arms pinned to his sides. Then, she poured lotion into her soft hands. Very lightly and loving, Blair massaged his back. She began with small circles on his lower back and worked her way up to his shoulders. She rubbed away all of the knots as she stroked the muscles there. She grasped and caressed all of the pain away.

When she started the massage, she was standing next him on the floor, while he was laid out on the bed. Her legs got tired after awhile. Chuck noticed she was getting tired and told her to straddle him so she could rest her legs. Chuck couldn't get enough of feeling her lovely, little hands on his skin. He was sneaky. After the pain had gone away, he lied and said his neck and shoulders still hurt. He just wanted her to continue touching him.

As much as he was enjoying the massage, he knew she was getting tired. He had let her go on for like an hour and a half. " That's good Blair. Want some ice cream?" He spooned some ice cream from his bowl and turned around and fed it to her. "Its so delicious."he said as he scoped some more and fed it to her again.

Blair giggled at him. She was still straddled over his backside as he awkwardly fed her spoonful after spoonful until the ice cream was gone. She took the bowl and spoon from him and set them on the nightstand. Chuck turned over on his back. Blair was now sitting astride his lower abdomen. He took her hands and placed them on his naked chest and covered them with his own. Her fingers played with the hair there. They sat for a minute looking into each other's eyes.

"So, where were you all day?" Blair asked.

"Hmm?" he blinked.

"Your were gone all day. Where did you go?" She asked a second time, still playing with his chest hair.

He grabbed her left hand and put it too his lips. " First I found a bar and downed a couple glasses of scotch. I wanted to become numb, but it wasn't working for me, so I left the bar and went walking. I lost myself in my thoughts." He brought her first finger to his mouth and stared to nibble gently on it.

"What did you think about?" she asked.

"I thought about names," he answered as his empty hand started caressing her upper thigh.

"Names?"

He switched to her second finger, and was full on groping her thigh at this point. "Yeah, for the baby."

"Oh," she smiled. "What did you come up with?"

He was now nuzzling the back of her hand to his cheek. He stilled the hand on her thigh, but left it there, " I couldn't come up with any first names. I was thinking that we could give the baby our middle names. If its a girl, her middle name will be Cornelia. If its a boy, his middle name will be Bartholomew."

She looked at him in awe. "You really are serious about making this work. Aren't you? You really want this?"

"Yes I really do. You didn't think I could be serious about you and this family?" He sat up and moved her with him. He placed Blair so her back was on the pillows. He got up from the bed and sat next her. He was sitting side saddle on the edge of the bed. He put his hands on the bed on both sides of her, he leaned in and looked into her eyes. "Is that what the problem was or was it just about Nate?"

She shook her head and avoided his gaze, then looked to the side and said, " I had everything planned out. Everything. I've had my life planned since I was 10. Probably before that. Then it was gone. All of my plans and dreams. Gone. Just like that." She turned her head and looked at him. "I'm sorry I was so awful to you. You didn't deserve it. You do have a history of screwing people over. I know because you have always helped me plot against my......enemies." They both laughed at that. "You have plotted against me too. It is hard for me to just get over it. Over everything."

Chuck sat up straight. With his index finger, he swept a stray hair that had fallen into Blair's face and placed it behind her ear. He trailed his finger from his behind her ear to her jawline. He curled his fingers and caressed the soft skin of her face. He, very lightly, ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

" Look. I know I said some horrible things, even for me. You have to stop fixating on that. You were really....just...mean to me during.....what...the past two weeks? I have already let it go. I don't want to think about it. Lets move on, focus on our future and the little Bass in there." He brought his hand from her face and placed it on her stomach. "Can you do that?"

There was a long pause between.

Chuck still had his hand on her stomach and the other on the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With every once of courage he had, he said, "I love you."

Blair blinked a couple of times. "What?" She sat up.

"I love you. That is why I didn't argue with my father. I love you."

Blair was taken back. She had not expected this. She looked deeply into his eyes and slowly leaned in and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. Chuck turned it into pure passion as he deepened the kiss and slowly guided her back onto the pillows. His hands were on either side of her under the pillows now. His chest was pressed up against hers as there mouths danced together. His legs continued to hang off the side of the bed. Her hands, which were previously on the bed, came up around his neck. Her legs were straight out in front of her.

He licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to let him in. He stroked her tongue sensually with his. They stayed like take for awhile; breathing heavy and making out.

Chuck broke the kiss and asked, and asked in a breathy voice, "Would you like to......" he smiled at her.

She smiled back. She wasn't sure of she was completely ready, but she was already tingling between her legs. She nodded yes.

Blair stifled a giggle as she watched Chuck jump off the bed and pull his pants down and off so quickly. Still standing, he gave her a serious look. They never took their eyes off of each other as he sat her up. He pulled her yellow nightie over her head and threw it on the floor. He pushed her back down. He lifted her hips up as he slowly slid her underwear down and threw them on the floor with the rest of their night clothes.

Blair's spine shivered at the intensity of his gaze. Her breath grew short, she bent her knees and held her legs together. Chuck laid small kisses on each of her knee caps. Then he placed his hands on her knees and slowly pulled her legs apart. He spread her wide to make room for him. The cool air hit her center and gave her chills of pleasure. Chuck kept the gaze as he laid between her legs; bare chest against bare chest. He kissed her again.

As their kisses grew deeper, he began to harden. His hands came under her shoulders as he pulled her as close to him as he could. His lips traveled from her lips to her neck. He left long breathy kisses on it. She pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him some more as she tangled her fingers in this hair. They both became even more aroused as their sexes began to grind. Chuck knew it was time when he felt her juices trickle onto his member. He entered her in one solid stroke. She gasped and grabbed his upper arms tightly. She hadn't had sex in a long time, so she was really tight.

"Shh. Shh. Shh." he calmed her. He gave her long open mouthed kisses. After he was sure she had adjusted, he began to pump.

They moved together. Their hearts beating fast as their lungs began to clench. Blair felt it coming. It was coming, coming, coming. She wrapped her legs around his waist to feel more friction and to make it easier for him to plunge in deep. Her breath hitched. Then...........The world went white.

"Oooooh!" She moaned. "Oooooh, Chuuuck!"

Hearing her moan his name is what sent him over the edge. He exploded inside her.

xoxoxoxo

They laid, naked, together side by side bathed in sweat. It was a little after 2am. Chuck was dozing. He was lying on his back with his nose in Blair's hair. He had one hand wrapped around her waist. The other was laying the bed. Blair had been asleep, resting her head on his chest with her arms wrapped loosely around him; she was awake now. She got up from the bed, careful not to disturb him. She pulled the blankets over him and walked naked into the bathroom.

"Chuck Bass loves me." she chuckled to herself. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror. She yawned and looked at her body. Then Froze. She turned to the side. For the first time, she noticed her stomach was starting to protrude. She placed her hand on her belly. "You are growing in there, aren't you?" she asked aloud. Everything was starting to feel real to her. She was really going to have a baby. She and Chuck were going to be a real family.

She got a drink of water. She turned out the light and walked back into the bedroom. The TV and DVD were still on. So were the lights. She turned everything off and got back into bed with Chuck. She snuggled close to him, closed her eyes, and went to back to sleep.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck awoke at 7 am with his famous smirk. He and Blair had been sleeping back to back. He turned over and put his arm around the warm body next to him. He moved her messed curls to the side and placed a small sweet kiss on the back of her neck. Then he leaned forward and placed a similar kiss on the corner of her mouth. He watched the corners of her lips rise up as he kissed her.

"Blair?" he whispered in here ear. He watched her smile with closed lips. He bang to caress up and down her arm. "Blair, I know you're awake." he nibbled on her earlobe.

"What do you want Bass?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"I would like a good morning kiss, Mrs. Bass."

That was the first time anyone had ever called her Mrs. Bass. She liked the sound of it. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Blair unexpectedly flipped there bodies so she was directly on top of Chuck and he was flat on his back. She gave him a nice, long kiss on the lips and some butterfly kisses on his cheeks and neck.

He wrapped his arms around the small of her back."So, I was thinking. Since we watched my favorite movie last night, well-- part of it," Chuck grinned remembering how he heard the sounds of gun shorts and other violent deeds, in the background, during last night's "activities". "So why don't we get dressed and walk down to the bakery that is just down the street. The exercise will be good. We can get some coffee and croissants. Decaf for you. Then we can come back, get undressed again." he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "and watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's." _

A smile grew on Blair's face from ear to ear. "You mean, you want to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's?" _He nodded and laughed. She pecked him on the lips, jumped off of him, and ran to the closet to pick out their outfits.

xoxoxoxo

They got dressed in causal sweat suits. It was an unusual thing for both of them to wear out, but they were just going to get undressed again, so they wanted something easy. When they started walking, they walked how they always had in the past. They walked side by side without touching to much. Chuck didn't think much of it. Blair decided that if they were going to make this work, they were going to have to be a real couple, and do what real couples do. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

Chuck kind of flinched when he felt her hold his hand. He was the master of sex, but something as elementary as hand holding made him flinch. He had never been much of a hand holder or anything like that. He had never really been in a real relationship was probably why. He found that he enjoyed holding hands with Blair. It was nice. He was walking on a Sunday, to get coffee and croissants, with his wife. He was truly enjoying himself and her.

"So what would you like when we get there?" he asked.

"I want a croissant and a cappuccino."

"Okay. I'll get that too. I'll get us two croissants and two cappuccinos. I will tell them to make yours decaffeinated. Do you want anything else?"

"No."

They walked into the bakery. Blair ran to the restroom, and Chuck ordered for them in flawless French. He ordered the croissants and cappuccinos, but Chuck didn't tell her at the time that he also ordered some macaroons for later. Just a few. He was easily able to hide them in the bag that held his croissant.

When Blair came out of the bathroom, Chuck had their drinks and food (in bags) on a small cardboard tray. Blair went to grab her cup, but Chuck stopped her.

"I'll carry everything, Honey." he said. This time, he grabbed her hand as they walked out the door and back to the house.

Blair was, once again, completely in awe of Chuck. Did he just call her Honey? Since when has he ever been this affectionate? He must really love her. Chuck Bass was in love with her. That concept still had not completely hit home. She just held on tight to his hand and let him lead the way home.

The road they were walking on was more of a dirt trail than a road. There were a lot of rocks and twigs spread throughout it. Chuck was completely focused. He was watching everything in front of him. He did not want to trip and throw out his back again. Blair on the other hand, was concentrating on the different shades of the rising sun. She didn't see a small rock that was in her way and she stumbled over it slightly. Chuck quickly steadied her.

"Be careful, Sweetheart."

There he goes again with the pet names. She giggled a little bit this time.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Just you." he gave her a weird look. "You're a gentleman, Chuck, and your sweet."

Chuck smirked at her and then was serious again, "Why is that funny?"

"Its not, funny, really. I have never seen this side of you and believed that you didn't have an ulterior motive behind it. That's all."

He couldn't really argue with her. He just kissed the hand he was holding and continued back to the house.

xoxoxoxo

What do you think is going to happen next? What would you like to happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I am really more of a reader than a writer. I was planning on letting the story die. I have been getting requests to continue, so I am continuing with this story. Here is chapter 7. I hope you like it.

Vanillalatte86

* * *

Two months later....

Blair was now in her 6th month of pregnancy. Her stomach was still relatively flat. It was poking out a little bit, but was easily hidden. She and Chuck had been getting along really well. She was starting to get mad cravings and mood swings. Chuck was doing his best to stay calm and that helped her to be calm. They slept together every night. They had sex almost every night. Blair found that she hated being apart from him for too long. It was now May, they had finished their junior year via Internet. It was going to be a nice summer. She had an appointment to find out her baby's sex at the end of the week. After that, they would have time to prepare.

It was about 7am. Blair had gotten up at 6:30. She just sat on the couch watching the sun rise, daydreaming. A still sleepy looking Chuck came around the corner.

"Hi handsome. " Blair smiled.

Chuck yawned, " How long have you been up?

"I have been up for about a half an hour. I didn't want to wake you up."

"The empty bed woke me."

Blair's stomach started fluttering, It wasn't the baby, " Sit next to me."

Chuck sat down next to her, but kept yawning.

Blair smirked, " Are you still tired? Go back to bed."

He shook his head.

"Come here then." Blair pulled Chuck so his head rested on her lap. She kissed his cheek and soothed his messy hair. She continued to run her fingers through his hair but then stopped.

"Keep doing that." Chuck instructed. "It feels good."

Blair continued and he shut his eyes.

"I think we should go shopping today." Blair stated happily. Chuck didn't answer. Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh please, you know you love shopping as much as I do." Still not answer. "Chuck?" She looked down at her lap and smiled. He was sound asleep. She decided to let him sleep, but he was taking her shopping later.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck slept on Blair's lap for about an hour. After he awoke, they showered, dressed and went out.

After about the 12th shoe store, Chuck started to complain. They had been shoe shopping for like 3 hours and Chuck insisted on carrying all 800 of their shopping bags. His arms were getting tired.

"Are we going to shop anywhere else?" he whined. "You have like 30 pairs of shoes here."

" 20 of them are yours, Chuck." Blair rolled her eyes. "Let me help you."

"No!"

"Then stop complaining! You are the one who decided to carry everything."

"Whatever! If I ask you to carry your own bags, I might as well ask our unborn child to carry the bags."Blair huffed and reached for the bags again. " I'm doing it. The doctor says you shouldn't be lifting or carrying."

Blair had to smile.

"Go put the bags in the car. I am going in here. " Blair kissed the tip on his nose and went inside a lingerie store.

"Okay!" Chuck practically skipped to his father-in- law's town car. He loved shopping for underwear with her.

Blair shook her head as she watched him go to the car. She walked inside and started looking around. She saw a very lovely silk nightie. It was a light peach with thin straps. She held it too her and it reached her knees. It was a little bit longer than her usual nighttime attire, but she liked it. It was conservative, yet sexy. She knew Chuck would like it too.

"Bonjour." a low French accent said.

"Bonjour." Blair said back, concentrating on the nightgown.

"That is very lovely. I bet you would look great in it." The low French accent was a tall man with Brown hair and green eyes. He was handsome, but probably in his forties. When he heard Blair's American accent he started to speak English. " There is a dressing room in the back. I will take you there. You can slip that on and model it for me." The man grinned at her. It was very clear what his intentions were; however, Blair wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" she asked. "Were you talking to me?"

The man laughed, "I'm Andre." he held out his hand.

"Oh, um, Blair." She awkwardly tried to shake his hand but another hand got in the way.

"I'm Chuck!" Chuck stated with a huge cheesy smile on his. He grabbed Andre's hand and began shaking it. " Her husband."

"Her husband?" Andre asked.

"He husband." Chuck stated with a death glare.

Andre backed away and left. Blair still had no idea what was going.

"What is the deal with asshol...I mean Andre?" Chuck inquired. His eyes were turning bright green.

"I don't know." Blair continued to look at her nightie.

"He asked you to model lingerie for him." Chuck was still not willing to let it drop.

"Did he?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"You seriously weren't paying any attention?" Chuck laughed.

"Please, I don't have time for dirty old men. Do you like this?" She held up the nightgown. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I will model it for you tonight." She pecked his lips.

xoxoxoxo

When they got home, Chuck put their bags in the closet. Then he went to sit down their bed and watch TV. Blair went through the bags and tried to put their shoes, mostly Chuck's, away.

"We need a bigger closet!" Blair shouted. "Your shoes won't fit!"

Chuck got up from the bed and walked to the closet. He was absolutely horrified when he saw her on her hands an knees rearranging everything.

"Get up from there!" he said in a slightly scared voice. " I will rearrange the closet. Tell me where you want everything."

"Its fine. Go watch TV."

"No, you're pregnant."

"So?"

" So... you can hurt yourself and my little fry." Chuck covered his mouth, but it was too late the word was already out.

"Fry?" Blair inquired.

" Just rest for a little while and I will help you organize everything later." Chuck held out his hand to help her up. He was trying to avoid the subject.

"Fry?" she questioned and took his hand and stood up.

"Lay on the bed with me. Lets rest."

"Fry?" she pressed.

" Fine. A fry is a baby fish. I'm a Bass. Sometimes, when I think about it, I refer tho the baby as a fry, you know, a baby Bass."

Blair burst out laughing. Chuck huffed and sat on the bed.

"That is so cheesy!" she was falling over now.

Chuck's face turned multiple shades for red.

"Don't be embarrassed. Its cute." Blair got up from the floor and sat on his lap. Chuck stayed silent. "Oh come on, big Bass, don't be that way. I didn't take you for a daydreamer." She kissed his chin.

"Sometimes my mind wonders." He finally spoke.

"What else do you think about?"

"Stuff." he huffed, still embarrassed.

She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

xoxoxoxo

It was about 3am and Blair was sound asleep. Chuck was laying next to her, letting his mind wander. He placed his hand on Blair's small belly. They were laying naked in the spoon position. They often laid in that potion after making love. Tonight was no exception. Blair asked him earlier, when he was getting her in the mood, why was he so worried about her doing physical activity? They have sex a lot. That is very physical. He gave her a speech about how sex is good for the baby, and they should be engaging in intercourse as often as possible.

Chuck was stroking Blair's belly in small circles. Then he felt it. This fluttery vibration. He was very confused. Why was her stomach vibrating? Was she hungry? He be began to put his hand on different parts of her belly.

"Chuck! What are you doing?" Blair asked in an annoyed and sleep filled voice.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?"

Then she felt it. She placed her hand over her his and started giggling.

Chuck was still confused.

"The baby is moving." She chuckled. She turned just enough to lightly kiss his lips. "I didn't know how it would feel. They told me I would know what is was the second I felt it." She kept her hand on top of Chuck's.

"That is the baby?"

"Yes, Bass, our little fry is swimming."

Chuck leaned down and placed a small kiss on her belly.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" he asked, still amazed by the sensations he was feeling.

A large smile stretched across her face. She was giddy.

"Audrey Cornelia Bass, if its a girl."

"Mhmm." He grunted and shook his head. "If its a boy?"

"Cary Bartholomew Bass." She beamed.

"Carrie?" he asked, completely mortified.

"It's classic, like Cary Grant."

"Well, when I here, Carrie, I think Carrie Underwood"

"What are you trying to say?" Blair was in shock.

"Carrie is a girl's name." he stated.

"No its not! Cary Grant is very masculine."

"It's a girl's name. He will get made fun of."

"He will NOT!"

Chuck kissed Blair's temple. "Shhhhh. Calm down." Blair closed her eyes. "We don't even know the sex yet. You still have time to think of other names."

"Cary is very masculine. What do you mean by names?"

"I am not going to name my little girl after _Audrey Hepburn_." He started to caress her belly. She slapped his hand way.

"It's not after _Audrey Hepburn_. I just like that name."

"Sure."

Blair was getting pissed. She was so angry with him, " You know what?! When you suggested middle names, I didn't argue with you! Why are you arguing with ME?!!"

Chuck smirked and stifled a laugh, " You didn't argue because the names that I suggested, made sense. Carrie is a girl's name. Audrey is just another one of your fantasies."

"Well. I didn't realize you were my psychoanalyst. Okay, big BASS, What are your suggestions for first names?" She gave his chest a shove.

"I will tell you when you calm down." he said.

Blair took a few deep breaths.

"That's my girl." He reached for her, but she slapped his hand again. "Jacqueline or Michael." he stated.

"Michael? Like _Michael Corleone_? Is that one your fantasies?

"No. It's a nice, masculine, name."

"Sure."

"We still have time before we have to make a decision. Let's go to sleep!" he said in an agitated voice.

"FINE!" Blair yelled, equally agitated.

The both laid quietly and stared at the ceiling. Blair broke the silence.

"Why Jacqueline? Do you have a _Jackie O_ fetish that I don't know about?" she questioned.

"No."

"Well then.......?"

"If I had been born a girl, my mother would have named me Jacqueline." Chuck took a deep breath. "About a year ago, my father I and had a couple of good days together. We were getting along really well. He told me that."

"Oh Chuck." She snuggled closed to him. "Lets go to sleep." She pecked his lips and they went to sleep.

* * *

The story is going to be pretty fluffy for the next few chapters. Drama is coming soon!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you nervous?" Harold asked.

"Yes,"Chuck answered.

"This is when the fun begins."

"Fun?"

"Yes, of course. Once you find out the sex, you can pick a name, decorate, have a baby shower, all kinds of things." Harold smiled and patted Chuck's upper back, "This is when it becomes real."

"Oh," Chuck said nervously. It was already very much real; however, he felt that when they find out the sex, and pick a name, the baby will turn into a person. He and Blair could be a family. That is what he wanted most.

"I remember when the doctors told Eleanor and I that we were having a girl." Harold remembered. "Eleanor started designing a nursery and I went for the baby names book. We had everything arranged a week after we learned the sex." Harold chuckled. "That is not exactly right. We had almost everything arranged. We debated over names for weeks . I wanted Beatrice. I liked it so much. Eleanor hated it. She wanted Claire. One day when she was looking at the baby names book, Eleanor suggested Blair as a joke. She said it was her form of compromise. It started with a B but rhymed with Claire. She was kidding, but I really liked it. Eleanor decided that she really liked it too. Well, our daughter's name is Blair." Harold continued to laugh at the memory.

"Where did Cornelia come from?" Chuck asked.

"Family name on both sides." Harold said. "Eleanor's grandmother was named Cornelia. Eleanor's mother's middle name is Cornelia. I have twin cousins named Cornelia and Cordelia. Do you know how you got your name?"

"Yes. My mom picked it. She just liked it. Bartholomew is obviously after my dad." Chuck explained. "I guess, she originally wanted to name me Bart Jr. My father didn't like that idea. He wanted me to be my own person. They compromised with my middle name."

"I'm ready." Blair announced as she walked into the living room of her father's house. She and Chuck had an early Lamaze class and Blair was freshening up in the bathroom before her afternoon appointment. She linked arms with Chuck and told her father, "We will see you for dinner at 6." She kissed her father goodbye. Blair and Chuck exited, and got into Harold's town car.

Once inside the car, Chuck put his arm around Blair's shoulders and pulled her close. He put his free hand on her knee. She covered his hand with her own.

"Are you nervous?"Blair asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Are you?"

"Yes," she said and took a deep breath.

They both started to laugh at themselves.

"We will find out soon." Chuck said and pecked her lips.

Blair made herself more comfortable and laid her head on Chuck's shoulder. She shut her eyes. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew was Chuck caressing her awake. He stroked her cheek and jaw until she woke up.

"It's time to go in, baby." He said. He opened the door, slid out, and held out a hand for Blair. She took it and let him lead the way to their doctor's office.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was lying on an examining table with her feet in stirrups. She was wearing low waisted, white Capri-pants and a loosely fitted pink tank that was, at the moment, pulled up to her breasts. Her doctor spread cool gel on her abdomen and did the ultrasound.

"There's the baby." The doctor said. She spoke English well, but did have a small French accent.

Blair and Chuck nodded at the screen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Blair answered.

"Its a girl." The doctor said. "It looks like she is developing normally.

"Okay," the couple said in unison.

The doctor cleaned Blair's stomach and then when into the other room to print a picture of the ultrasound. Chuck pulled Blair's shirt down and helped her sit up.

"Its a girl." Chuck whispered. " A girl." He just stood there awestruck.

Blair suddenly grabbed Chuck's head and yanked it forward. She tried to kiss him, but Chuck flinched in surprised. Tears immediately sprang from her eyes and she started to blush.

"What's wrong?" she whimpered, a little hurt and humiliated.

"Nothing," he answered and leaned in for another kiss.

She avoided the kiss, "Why did you jump like that?" she was starting to sniffle.

"Because you surprised me. Why are you crying?"

"Because you jumped away from me like you didn't want me to kiss you." She started to cry harder.

"Blair," Chuck laughed. He knew it was just a mood swing. He looked around and found some tissue to dry her eyes with. "Honey, come on. I was startled. That's it." He pulled her off the examining table and into his arms. She continued to cry. He continued to laugh silently and hold her tight. Chuck released her. He dried her tears and said, "You can kiss me when ever you want."

Blair nodded.

" Can I get a little tongue too?"

Blair started giggling, "Always a pervert."

"Here are the copies of your ultrasound and your next appointment." the doctor said as she came back into the room. "Blair, make sure you are taking pre-natal vitamins."

"Thank you." Chuck said. He took all of the things from the doctor in one hand. He held Blair's hand with the other. They left the doctor's office.

xoxoxoxo

Blair and Chuck were at Harold and Roman's home for dinner. The four of them toasted the baby girl with champagne and sparkling cider. Then they passed around the ultrasound picture.

"That's my granddaughter?" Harold asked

"Yes sir," answered Chuck.

"She is tres, tres magnifique." Roman said. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"Her middle name will be Cornelia. As for her first name..." Chuck snickered.

"Cornelia is good choice for a middle name. What are your thoughts for her first name?" Harold inquired.

"She wants Audrey, and I want Jacqueline."

"Audrey, of course." Harold chuckled at this daughter.

"What is wrong with Audrey?" Blair asked with a short tone. She was up set that her husband and father seemed to be making fun of her. How dare they question her taste in names!

"Nothing is wrong with it Blair-Bear-"

"Then why are you laughing at me?" She cut him off.

"Were not laughing at you." Harold said. "Its just that your love for Audrey Hepburn is obvious."

"Why must you and you, Chuck, insist that I like that name just because it is my favorite actress's name? Audrey is an elegant and classic name." Blair was getting really steamed at this point.

The three men started snickering.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!" Blair snapped. She got up and left the table.

"Blair-Bear...." Harold started, but Blair was already out the front door heading back to her little house.

"I think we should call it a night." Chuck stated.

"We weren't laughing at her. It was funny because she is cute." Roman said.

"She is having mood swings, she probably felt like we were ganging up on her. Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Goodnight, Charles." Harold said and he shook Chuck's hand. Then Roman shook his hand. Harold was very impressed with how in tuned Chuck was with his daughter. It was delightful to see. Blair, despite their ages, was married to a good guy.

"Blair!" Chuck yelled the moment he stepped out the front door.

She was halfway to their house which can be seen from Harold's front door. When she heard Chuck call her name, she started running.

"BLAIR!! SLOW DOWN!!!" Chuck started running to catch up with her. He couldn't believe she started running. She knew better than that. She could trip and fall. She could hurt herself and the baby. Now he was steamed.

Blair made it inside the house and she slammed the door in frustration. How dare they laugh at her! She knew she needed to calm down, so she she decided to light some candles and take a bubble bath. She walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her candles, lighter and a soothing bottle of bubble bath (the same one she bought for Chuck's back ache) from the cabinet and got to work. She lit the candles, and set them on each side of the tub. Then she poured the bubble bath in the tub, and turned on the faucet.

The bathroom door flew abruptly open.

"Blair!!" Chuck yelled in an angry tone. "You know you aren't supposed to be doing physical activity! How could do that?!"

"Running is not going to hurt me or the baby." she argued.

"The path from your father's house to ours isn't exactly smooth! You could have tripped and fell! What would have happened then?"

"Point taken, but I made it just fine."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

The bath tub was filled. She turned off the water, and started to take her clothes off.

"I'm going to take a bath now. You can leave."

"No."

"What?!"

"No. I'm not going to let you stew in anger for the next half an hour."

"I'm taking a bath to calm down." Blair was now completely naked.

"Then I am getting in with you." Chuck said and he started removing his clothes.

"Chuck, I want to be alone. I'm still mad at all of you for laughing at me."

"We weren't laughing at you, and I'm still mad at you for running." Now Chuck was completely naked.

"Fine." her anger was wavering.

"Good. I would like a hug now."

Blair hugged him and the two got into the tub and sank beneath the bubbles. Chuck had his back against the tub. Blair was sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest.

"You forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said and then asked, "You forgive me?"

"Of course." he said as he kissed the back of her head and breathed in her scent.

They sat for a few minutes in silence. Just relaxing their nerves, Blair's especially. She had so many mood swings, she didn't know what to do. Chuck was the first one to speak.

"So...you think while were in here.... you.... could stroke me off?"

"Oh.....you...." she turned around and slapped his chest. Chuck Bass and his one track mind.

* * *

Did you like it?


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later....

Blair was now a week shy of nine months of pregnancy and could deliver any day now.

Blair and Chuck were sitting on their sofa sipping coffee, decaf for Blair. They were in their pajamas still. Blair was reading a fashion magazine and Chuck was looking at Blair. He had his coffee in his right hand and his left hand was on Blair's large pregnant belly. He was eying her closely, with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" Blair asked, not lifting her head from the magazine.

"Nothing." Chuck sipped his coffee.

"Why are you looking at me then?"

"How is Jacqueline this morning?" Chuck asked to distract her from her question.

"Audrey is fine." Blair answered. Not realizing that he was trying to distract her.

"I'm glad Jacqueline is fine."

"Audrey is glad your glad. "

They still could not decide on a name. Chuck was pushing for his name and Blair was pushing for hers. They agreed that when the baby was born, they would pick. If she looked like an Audrey, then her name would be Audrey and visa versa.

Chuck was gawking again.

"Seriously, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"I was imagining your expression."

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked as she lifted her head from the magazine and looked at him.

"I was imagining the expression on your face when you see your present." He smirked at her.

"Present?"Blair dropped her magazine and sat erect. She was like a small child at Christmas when it came to presents.

Chuck snickered, "Yes, my love, I got you a present." he sipped his coffee.

"Well......"

"Well.....What?" Chuck asked, trying to be aloof.

"Where is my PRESENT?!!!" she demanded. "Give it!"

Chuck smiled from ear to ear.

"Its not here." he said calmly, still smiling wide.

"WHAT?!!" Blair screamed and stood up.

"Calm down." Chuck reached for her hand, but she folded her arms.

"Where the hell is it?"She asked in an irritated but more calm voice.

"Its at your father's house." Chuck was so amused with his wife. He loved pushing her buttons anyway he could.

Blair walked from the couch to the bedroom and dressed herself. Chuck had never seen Blair get ready that quickly. She just put on a loosely fitted sun dress and white sandals.

She brought out a simple button-up shirt, shorts, and flip-flops for Chuck (It was similar to the outfit he wore to the beach in _Summer kind of Wonderful._)

"Get dressed." she commanded.

"I have to shower first, I stink."

"No you don't. Musky is all the rage."

"No its not."

"Fine, go wash under your arms and put on deodorant. You don't need to take a whole shower just to get my present."

Chuck got up from the couch and started walking slowly to the bathroom. It was much to slow for Blair.

"Hurry up!"She slapped his ass ,like a horse, a couple of times.

"Mrs. Bass," he warned, "That kind of touching is not going to make me hurry. Its going to make me horny."

"Oh.... get dressed. I want my present."

Chuck kissed the tip of her nose.

He put on extra deodorant, cologne and his clothes in five minutes.

As soon as he was dressed, Blair pulled his hand and started power walking out the door.

"Hey!! Slow down." Chuck said. He grabbed Blair's shoulders and guided her to their golf cart.

Chuck was so nervous about Blair over exuding herself, that he purchased a golf cart so they could drive from house to house.

Chuck parked in front of Harold's house. He helped Blair out of the golf cart and the couple walked to and through the door.

Chuck and Blair walked hand and hand into the living room.

"BLAIR!!!!"

"SERENA!!!!"

The bubbly blond ran to Blair and pulled her into a giant hug.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked completely thunderstruck.

"I came to see you, of course." Serena released her friend. "Look at you." Serena looked at Blair's large belly with a wide grin on her face.

"I know, I'm a whale."

Chuck scoffed.

"Chuck!" Serena squealed and she threw her arms around his neck. She had been so focused on Blair, she completely forgot about Chuck.

"Hey S," Chuck returned her hug.

"What are you guys doing here so early, Chuck? I thought you wanted me to wait until the afternoon to see her."

"I did. But when she heard she was getting a present, she was so eager..."

"How long have you been here?" Blair interrupted.

"Since last night."

"She was here yesterday and you didn't tell me?" Blair whined.

"Sweetheart..."

"I got in late and Chuck wanted you to sleep." Serena stated

"I'm going to let you girls catch up." Chuck said.

"Your leaving?" The tears started to well up in Blair's eyes.

"Yes, so you and Serena can catch up. Girl Talk and what not." Chuck pulled Blair to him and kissed the top of her head. Blair lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. They continued to kiss each other goodbye for a good two minutes. "I'll be back later."

Blair still had tears in her eyes when Chuck walked out the door. She had grown so attached to him. She hated when he was far away from her for even 10 minutes. It was okay if he was in a different room of the house, but she didn't like it when he was completely away from her.

Serena stood there awestruck at the scene she had just witnessed. Chuck and Blair were like a real married couple. Did Chuck just say sweetheart? Oh my goodness, a lot had changed.

xoxoxoxo

After Chuck had left, the girls went into the living room and sat on opposite sofas. They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"So....How are you?" Serena asked as she got up from the sofa she was on and sat next to Blair.

"The baby is due in a week. She may be here sooner." Blair said.

"Oh...You are going to be a mommy really soon."Serena giggled. "Is she kicking?"

"Oh my gosh!" Blair nodded and smiled wide. She grabbed Serena's hand and put it on her stomach. "She kicks, she walks, she runs, she jumps, she flies. You feel that? She just did a back flip."

"How did you decorate the nursery?"

"I have purchased so many things. Everything you can imagine for a baby girl. We had the walls painted, pink, last week. We still haven't completed the nursery."

"Well, Mommy and Daddy, you two better hurry up."

"Chuck was supposed to help me arrange everything today."

"Why don't you guys get a decorator?" Serena shrugged.

"I didn't want to. I wanted it to be designed by us."

"That is sweet, Blair. Does the baby have a name?

"We are still debating that one."

"I'm sure you want Audrey. What does Chuck want?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Jacqueline."

"They are both lovely names."

"Except Jacqueline." Blair added. They both laughed. "How are you S?"

"I'm okay. At the end of last semester, Georgina came back to New York." Serena stated and Blair made a sound of disgust. "She tried to mess with me, but I didn't let her. My relationship with Dan suffered at first. We are better now. I have been in the Hamptons for most of the summer. The four of us have been hanging out at the beach."

"Four of you?" Blair asked.

"Yes. Me and Dan......and......Nate and Vanessa." Serena was upset at herself for saying the N word.

"Nate? How is he?"

"The same. He seems to like Vanessa a lot."

Blair felt a huge lump in her throat. She had not thought about Nate in so long, but right now she wanted to rip ,that bitch, Vanessa's hair out.

"I'm sorry B. I shouldn't have mentioned it." Serena said. "How about we get out of here and go shopping?"

"Are you kidding? Chuck will have a heart attack!" Blair began giggling as she imagined the look on Chuck's face. "He is so protective. If I walk to fast or to much, he looses it. If I do anything that requires physical energy, he goes insane....Well almost anything."

"What do you mean, almost?"

"He insisted that we have sex as much as possible because that is good for the baby." Blair laughed sarcastically.

"To much information, B!!"

"You asked, S!!"

"Well... why don't we bake cookies and watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

"Deal!" Blair screamed happily.

Serena went into the kitchen and started searching for ingredients, and Blair found a cookbook. The girls decided on chocolate chip cookies. After the cookies were finished, they settled on the couch with their cookies and the movie.

xoxoxoxo

It was in the late afternoon when Chuck came back. He found Blair and Serena asleep on opposite couches in the living room. Both were facing the television. Serena was laid out so nicely on her sofa. Why was his wife scrunched up like a ball? If she stayed scrunched like that, she would wake up with cramping for sure. Chuck straightened her legs and positioned her body so she was lying flat on her back.

"Much better." he said under his breath. He looked at the television and noticed the DVD menu screen for_ Breakfast at Tiffany's._ He chuckled to himself when he saw it.

"That's my girl." he murmured. Then he placed his hands on her soft, big, round belly. "Well baby girl, you better get used to_ Moon River_. That is mommy's theme song."

"Chuck?" Blair whispered sleepily.

"Yes, my love?"

"You're here?"

"Yes, my love." Chuck snickered at Blair. She was still half asleep. "Did you and Serena have a nice time? I'm happy to see the two of you napping and not shopping."

"I knew you would."

"How about we wake up Serena and I take you two back to our house to see your present."

"I thought Serena was my present."

"She is more of a distraction really."

"You, Charles Bartholomew Bass, are such a sneak."

"And you love it."

Chuck bent down and pecked her lips. Then he pulled Blair up to a sitting position. He walked over to Serena and pulled her up to a sitting position as well.

Serena was startled awake.

"Sorry sis. Its time to go back to my house. I had my father-in-law's house keeper make up a bed for you in our living room. All of your stuff is there."

"Thanks." Serena answered lethargically.

Chuck walked back to Blair and helped her stand. He held her hand and said, "Let's go ladies."

xoxoxoxo

"Where is my present, Bass?" Blair asked impatiently.

"Go look in the baby's room."

Blair opened the door to the nursery and she stared at the room in disbelief.

"Oh Chuck! I can't believe you did this! Its so perfect. Perfect!!!" Blair exclaimed.

Chuck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He snuggled his face into the back of her neck. Blair turned in his arms, threw her hands around his neck and began peppering his face with small, sweet kisses.

"It's beautiful." Blair cried.

Chuck had put baby's room together. It was the perfect little girl's nursery. It had pink walls, white lace curtains and everything girlie. It was truly sugar and spice.

"S, come and look at my baby's nursery." Blair said. Her arms were still tight around her husband's neck.

"Chuck, it's beautiful." Serena said.

"Thank you." He laughed. Blair had found a spot on his neck that was very ticklish.

"Oh!!!!" Blair cried in pain. She placed her hand on her swollen stomach.

"What's wrong, Blair?" Serena asked in a concerned voice as she walked towards the couple.

"It's hurts!!" Blair cried again and her knees began to give out under her. Chuck caught her before she fell. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the sofa. He sat down first with her on his lap. He put his hand on her stomach.

"What hurts exactly?" he asked. "What the hell?" Chuck was in shock when all of the sudden he found that Blair and himself were soaked in water.

"I think that....that....that... my water....has...um broken." Blair stuttered.

"We have got to get to the hospital!!" Chuck exclaimed, but he tried to remain calm, "Serena, in our bedroom, there is a packed suitcase. Would you please grab it?"

Serena went to the room and found the suit case. Chuck got on his cell phone and called his father-in-law and told him that the baby was coming. Harold sent a car to Chuck and Blair's house. Chuck carried Blair to the car and Serena followed with the suit case.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was admitted into the hospital at 6pm. It was now 2am. She was tired and had been in labor for the last 8 hours. She was completely sweaty and uncomfortable. The doctor gave her an epidural, which helped with the pain.

Chuck was next to her. He was trying to make her as comfortable as possible. He pulled her hair back from her face and placed it in a messy bun on top of her head. He continuously ran a wet cloth over her face, shoulders and chest to keep her cool.

Serena, Harold and Roman were in the waiting room, trying to be patient.

"Madame Bass. You are dilated to 10 centimeters. It is time to push." The doctor told Blair. "Monsieur Bass. Support her back while she pushes, and remind her to breathe." The doctor instructed Chuck.

"Okay Blair." he whispered in her ear. "You heard the doctor, honey. Breath in a pattern like they taught us in Lamaze." Chuck began to do the breathing pattern in her ear.

"I can't. I can't!!!" Blair cried.

"You can, breath with me." Chuck coached.

To his delight, Blair began to breath in a pattern.

"Madame. I need one big push!" The doctor said. "Push!! 1...2...3...4....Push!! 1...2...3...4..."

Chuck began to count along with the doctor.

"The baby's head is out. I need one more big push and it's over!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Oh!!!!!" Blair sobbed.

"Don't you give up!! You can do this. One more big one." Chuck continued to coach in her ear.

All of a sudden, the world went white for Blair. She was seeing stars. Finally she snapped awake with the sound of a baby's cries and a group of people applauding.

"You did it! You did it!" Chuck cried in her ear. Blair turned to see that his eye's were red and tear's were on his cheeks. Then the realization hit her. Her baby was here!!!

"She's here!! Oh Chuck our baby girl is here!!!!" Blair cried. Chuck kissed her lips haphazardly and helped her lay back down on the delivery table.

"Yes. We're a family!" Chuck was still crying and so was Blair.

The doctor approached the couple with a small baby wrapped snugly in a blanket.

"Congratulations!! You have a beautiful, healthy baby **boy**!"

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Congratulations!! You have a beautiful, healthy baby **boy**!" _

The doctor gently placed the baby in Blair's arms.

"A boy?" Chuck and Blair questioned in unison.

"We had an ultrasound and you said it was a girl." Blair said.

"Sometimes we make mistakes." The doctor said and she walked away.

Blair looked down at her baby boy. A smile stretched across her face. He was so beautiful and peach colored. Blair mentally noted that the baby resembled Chuck. He had the same nose, eye brows, skin, and the peach fuzz on his head seemed to match Chuck's hair. He had not opened his eyes yet, so she couldn't tell whose eyes he had. Even though he seemed to be all Chuck, Blair took great pride in the fact that her son had her ears.

"I'm so sorry that they called you a girl, my beautiful baby boy. To me, there is no question. It's either an innie or an outie." Blair cooed at her newborn son. She placed him on her chest. " You are so sweet and perfect. You are so handsome, just like your daddy."

Chuck just stood there quietly staring at his son. It's a boy. Did doctor really just say that?

"Hi baby." Chuck finally spoke. He softly rubbed the baby boy's forehead with his first finger. "He has your ears, Blair."

"He has your everything else."

"Are you disappointed that he is not a girl?" Chuck asked.

"Of course not. I am completely in love with my boy." Blair continued to coo her son. "Are you disappointed?"

"No. I am in love with him too."

Blair cuddled the baby close to her chest. She couldn't stop herself from kissing the top of the boy's head. She kissed his head and nuzzled him. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Blair looked at Chuck. She noticed that he was biting his bottom lip, nervously. Blair giggled out loud.

"Do you want to hold him, Daddy?" Blair asked.

"I'm allowed to do that?"

"What?" Blair giggled some more. "Of course you can. He belongs to you. Us actually."

Blair placed another kiss on her son's head. "Daddy is so silly, baby boy."

"I have never held a baby before." Chuck admitted.

"How is that possible?"

"It just hasn't happened. I am an only child. There were never kids around me. .."

"It's time to learn." Blair cut him off.

"Do you see how my arms are?" Blair taught. "Do that with your arms."

"Like this?" Chuck bent his arms as if he was holding a baby.

"Yes. Good. I am going to give him to you. Hold him close to your body and support his head. Can your handle it?"

Chuck nodded. Blair carefully put the baby in Chuck's arms. Chuck nervously held him, but a grin crept its way to his face. As he looked down at his baby boy, he became giddy.

"I have a son." He laughed, overwhelmed with happiness.

"Yes you do. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Blair's eyes began to well up again.

"We made him from scratch. Our little fry."

xoxoxoxo

Serena, Harold and Roman were still waiting patiently in the lobby. All three of them were wide awake despite the fact that it was 2:30 in the morning.

To pass the time, they decided to play various card games with the deck that Roman brought with him.

They played Go Fish, Crazy Eights, Blackjack, and right now they are playing Gin Rummy.

"So. Who do you think is going to win the baby name game?" Serena asked the two men.

"Blair." the three said in unison.

"I am fairly sure that my granddaughter will be named Audrey. Unless Blair changes her mind. Either way, she will win this one." Harold chuckled. He knew exactly how stubborn his daughter was.

"I think once Chuck sees that baby his heart will melt. He will want to let Blair have her way." Roman added.

"I can't believe his behavior," Serena said. "He never acts this way with anybody. Ever."

"What do you mean, dear?" Harold asked as he pulled one card and discarded another.

"As long as I've know him, Chuck has never been sweet with any female. He has female friends, he has flings, but no relationships. I am completely shocked , and happy, with how he is acting towards Blair. He is so loving, and affectionate with her," stated Serena.

Serena drew a card and discarded as well. "Your turn Roman," she said.

"Yes," Harold began. "Charles has been very affectionate with my daughter. I was surprised too. It's no secret that Bart is not the most doting father. It is also no secret that from a very young age, Charles had often found comfort in the arms of prostitutes."

Serena giggled at Harold's choice of words, " I think Chuck started spending time with prostitutes as a way of compensation. He never knew his mother. I don't think Bart is capable of affection."

"I agree. I believe with all of my heart that Bart really does love his son." Harold said.

"Oh me too." Serena interjected.

"Bart is clueless about showing his love in an emotional way. He does a good job of showing his love in a material way. I am afraid that that isn't enough." Harold concluded.

"I think that is why Charles is so good with Blair." Roman jumped in. "You both stated that Charles did not have much of an upbringing. He wants a family. I honestly believe that he is very much in love with Blair."

Serena and Harold smiled at Roman.

Serena laid out all of her cards. "Gin." she said.

Harold looked over Serena's shoulder and saw a red eyed Chuck looking around, "Charles." he called.

Chuck walked to the table that Serena, Harold and Roman were seated at. He had a completely dazed look on his face. The three at the table stood up and each of them gave him a hug.

"Are you a daddy?" Serena asked excitedly.

Chuck nodded. He still had a deer-in-the-head-lights look on his face.

"Which name did you choose?" Roman asked.

"Neither," Chuck answered.

"Then what is the baby's name?" Serena questioned.

"We don't know yet. We didn't plan for this."

"What are you talking about?" Harold questioned, becoming increasingly concerned.

"Its a boy." Chuck stated. "Its a Boy." Chuck began laughing.

"What?" Serena said.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck walked Serena, Harold and Roman to Blair's room. She had been moved from the delivery room to a large private room with two beds pushed together. Blair demanded an extra bed because she insisted that Chuck spend the night with her and their baby. Usually, it was not hospital policy to push the beds together, but there is nothing much that money won't buy.

When the three entered the room with Chuck, they all took turns hugging and kissing Blair, who was already in bed.

"How are you feeling Blair-Bear?" Harold was the first to speak.

"I am feeling tired, and so, so happy." Blair was down right giddy.

"Where is my grandson?" Harold asked and bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"He is with the nurses. They are running tests on him. Hospital protocol for newborns." Chuck answered. Chuck began to move the furniture in the room around. He moved three chairs for Harold, Roman and Serena around the bed. Then he took of his shoes and got into bed with Blair.

"His Apgar score is 10/10, Daddy. He's perfect." Blair announced and held hands with Chuck under the covers.

"How much does he weigh?" Roman asked.

"He is 9 lbs 3 onces and 23 inches long." Blair said.

"That's huge! Did it hurt?"Serena asked.

"Well it kind of tickled, I guess." Blair answered sarcastically.

"Really?" Serena didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Yes it hurt, Serena." Chuck stated.

Serena rolled her eyes at Chuck.

"Are you going to nurse?" Serena asked Blair.

"Yes." she answered. "I will feed him with a bottle for the rest of the night. At 9am, a specialist is going to teach me to nurse."

The door to Blair's hospital room opened and everyone looked. A nurse was wheeling the Bass baby into the room. She placed the plastic bassinet that held the boy next to Blair's side of the bed.

"He tres healthy. I come back to help feed in two hour." the nurse said in broken English.

"Merci." Chuck said, and the nurse left.

"Blair, may I?" Harold asked.

"Of course, everyone gets a turn." Blair said.

Harold reached into the bassinet and picked up his new grandson.

"Hi there, little one. I'm Grandpa Harold. I love you so much." Harold kissed the baby's forehead softly.

"I'm Grandpere Roman." Roman introduced himself and caressed the baby's cheek

"I'm Aunt Serena, and you are the new love of my life." Harold handed Serena the baby. Serena rocked him gently and started crying blissfully, happy tears. "He is so beautiful guys."

"It's 3am. The three of us should go and let you two get a little sleep." Harold stated and stood up. He kissed his grandson and daughter once more. Roman followed suit. Serena, still crying, reluctantly handed the baby back to Blair. She joined Roman and Harold and left.

xoxoxoxo

The room was quiet and dark. Blair couldn't bare the thought of putting her baby boy back in the bassinet so she laid him down between her and her husband.

Chuck and Blair laid quietly on their sides, facing each other and the baby. Each of them would occasionally kiss the boy's head or rub his cheek.

After laying quietly for about an hour, Chuck realized that neither one of them were going to get any sleep. He broke the silence.

"We still need a name for this little guy," he said.

"I know. I want us both to agree on the name." Blair said. "He is so special and wonderful. I want his name to be meaningful to us. I would like to add my father's name into the mix."

"Harold Bartholomew Bass?"

"No I want Harold-Bartholomew to be his middle name. After both of his grandfathers and you."

"Okay. I like that a lot."

"I don't even know where to begin on a first name."

Chuck got up from the bed very carefully so he wouldn't disturb the baby. He walked to a coffee table that was in their room. He came back with a book.

"A nurse knew that we were expecting a girl so she let me borrow this." He held up a dictionary of names. The nurse had also given him a small book light that served as a bookmark. This was very convenient because he did not want to disturb his son by turning on a bright light. Chuck looked through the names and he read the ones that appealed to him out loud.

"Aaron, Adam, …...um Adrian?."

"No." Blair said.

"Andrew?"

"No. Get out of the A section."

"Okay." He shifted to the B section.

"Brandon, Brian?"

"No. I want something meaningful." Blair insisted.

Chuck was silent for awhile. He looked through the names and their meanings. He came across and name and a meaning that appealed to him.

"Ethan. It means solid and enduring. It's perfect for us. We had a rocky start. He brought us together he is what will keep us grounded. He will make sure we have a solid and happy ending. Our love for him is enduring. As is my love for you."

Blair had tears streaming down her cheeks at his words.

"Ethan Harold-Bartholomew Bass. That is your name my precious baby boy." Blair cooed the sleeping baby.

"Ethan, my little fry."

xoxoxox

The next week was very busy for the Bass family. As soon as Blair got the hang of nursing, She was allowed to go home. Once at home, Chuck and Blair put Ethan in the bassinet in their bedroom to sleep. They didn't have to worry about his nursery right away because Ethan was going to be sleeping in his parents room for the next 6 to 8 weeks anyway, but Blair still wanted the room redecorated immediately.

They did hire a decorator to fix the room, but Blair had final say about everything. Since Chuck had called Ethan his fry, Blair decided to decorated the baby's room with an underwater theme. The walls were painted like blue ocean waves with colorful fish prints decoupaged to them. It looked like a giant aquarium. The crib and the rest of the furniture looked like coral and seaweed. To top it off, Blair had the words _Our little fry_ painted in royal purple above the crib.

Having a newborn baby was more tiresome than they had expected. Ethan cried, ate, and pooped around the clock. Blair was the only one who could feed him, so Chuck decided that he would be the one to change him. Chuck didn't mind doing the dirty work. He just wanted to be with his son.

At the end of the week, Chuck and Blair decided they were going to sleep all day with their son. Chuck was shirtless with Ethan on his chest. Blair was asleep next to them.

Blair awoke first. She smiled at Chuck's and Ethan's sleeping forms. They were simply adorable. So adorable that Blair grabbed her phone and snapped a picture. She quickly saved the picture as her phone's wallpaper.

Chuck awoke next. He didn't even lift his head from the pillow when he saw that Blair was awake too. He simply said, "Come here, Mama. Dada needs a good morning kiss."

"Morning? Its 3:15 in the afternoon."

"Well then I need a good afternoon kiss." He over puckered his lips at her. Blair took the bait and kissed him soundly.

Ethan began to stir, so Chuck sat up and changed his position. He was holding Ethan close to his chest.

"You awake too son?" Chuck asked. Chuck never would have guessed that Ethan would answer. He did. Ethan turned his head and gummed hard on his father's nipple. "Owe."

Blair almost died of laughter when she saw Ethan bite Chuck's nipple.

"Are you hungry , Sweetheart? I'm sorry but Daddy's breasts don't have any milk." Blair giggled and took Ethan from Chuck and began to feed him.

Ethan didn't have any teeth, but he gummed Chuck in just the right spot. Chuck rubbed his sore nipple and scowled, "I don't have breasts."

"Sorry." Blair said sarcastically, " Ethan, Daddy's manly pecks don't have milk. Only Mommy's breasts do. Satisfied?"

"Very."

Blair talked sweetly to her son as she was feeding him. She made sure to rotate him from breast to breast. Chuck smirked to himself as he watched and listened. Is there anything more beautiful in the world than watching Blair nurse their son? The way she spoke to Ethan warmed Chuck's heart.

After Blair was done feeding Ethan, She gave him back to Chuck so she could take a shower. Chuck placed his son back on his bare chest and said, "Remember, little man, these are not what's for dinner."

* * *

Please Review!

The last few chapters have been pretty fluffy. Drama coming soon!!


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is **Rated M**. Seriously, its smutty. I repeat, **Rated M.** Read at your own risk.

Please excuse my use of the words Indian and Eskimo. I under stand they are not p.c., but I didn't know how else to be descriptive.

There is fluff in it too. If you don't like smut, Scroll down to the first xoxoxoxo.

* * *

As the weeks past Chuck and Blair got into a routine. Ethan was now 6 weeks old and was sleeping in three to four hour increments. It was perfect because he was fed every three to four hours instead of every two like he was in his first month of life. During Ethan's naps, his parents usually slept or talked. This time Blair had something different in mind. She carried Ethan to his room and laid him down in his crib for a nap. She turned on the baby monitor and went back to her room, where Chuck was sleeping.

When she got back, she turned on the other baby monitor so she could here Ethan if he need her. She got into bed and scooted close to Chuck.

"Chuck?" She whispered in his ear.

"Wha..?" He breathed.

"You know Ethan is 6 weeks old today."

"Yeah." His eyes were still closed.

"The doctor said after six weeks my body is ready for...love."

"What do you mean?" Chuck opened his eyes. "Where is the baby?"

She smirked, "He is asleep in his crib."

"Is that safe?"

"Yes. I have the baby monitor on so we will hear him if he needs us." Blair leaned over and began kissing her husband's neck. She gave him small, slow kiss first. Then she ran her tongue over his Adam's apple.

"What are you doing Mrs. Bass?"

"I am trying to get you in the mood? This is what I went by love, to answer your earlier question, dear."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes!" She giggled.

Chuck had been sleeping, only in his boxer shorts. Blair, still giggling, took the covers of her husband and removed his underwear. She spread his legs and sat Indian style between his knees. Chuck shivered with goosebumps. She lifted his member up and began to, very softly, massage his balls.

"Ohh" he moaned as she continued. "What ever I did to deserve this, I hope I keep doing it."

She had been balancing his penis on the back of her head as she massaged him, but now it stood up on its own.

"Does that feel good?" She purred at him.

"Yes, please don't stop."

She continued to stroke his balls. His hands fisted the sheets. She leaned in and blew cool air on his tip."

"Ohh, Ohh, Ohh" he moaned in a fake cry. His mouth was wide open now.

Blair removed her hands from his balls and began stroking his member. Slowly at first, then she quickened the pace. His breath became coarse and uneven.

She gripped him tight and took his tip into her month. She sucked hard on the head on his penis and her hands returned to his balls.

Chuck's head started to spin. He lost all coherent thought. He didn't want to cum in her mouth, but he couldn't hold it in. He had no choice but to let it all go. Blair swallowed his essence. She removed him from her mouth and released his balls. Then she climbed up his nude body and kissed his lips.

Chuck put his arms around Blair who was now on top of him laying flush again his chest. He gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"What did I do to deserve such a gift?"

"You looked cold. I wanted to warm you up." Blair pecked his lips, "Not to mention, you are a wonderful husband and father." She pecked him again.

"Allow me to return the favor." Chuck smirked and rolled her off of him. He placed her on her side facing away from him. Chuck pressed himself against her and held her in a tight spoon. He rested his chin on crook of her neck.

She was only wearing white, cotton panties and a loosely fitted white, cotton, spaghetti strap shirt

He ran his flat hand from her pubic bone up, over the layer of cotton, to the underside of her breast. With his first finger, he stroked her from under her chest and up to her strap of her shirt. He hooked his finger under the strap and pulled it off her shoulder. He slowly and sensually kissed her ear down to her newly bared shoulder. Chuck leaned in further and nipped her collar bone.

Blair's top was so loosely fitted that Chuck grabbed it from the bottom and pulled it down. Blair helped him pull the top down her legs and completely off. Now that Blair's upper body was bared for him, He gently let his fingers trail over her stomach. Blair shivered as the goosebumps began to rise. He swirled his pinky around her bellybutton and then brought his hand up to palm her right breast. He massaged her right breast, then her left. He did it gently because she was still nursing and sensitive.

They were still in the spoon position. Although Blair did not have face to face contact with Chuck, this was the most intimate she had ever felt with him. He was so warm, soft and loving. She let out a moan when she felt his lips on her neck again.

Chuck put his hands on Blair's knee and lifted her leg. He caressed her from her knee to her inner thigh . Then he slowly began to knead her inner thighs.

"That feels wonderful." Blair moaned as Chuck's hand left her thighs and began to stroke her vulva on the outside of her underwear. Just when Blair thought it couldn't get any better, he began to rub her clit with the cotton material of her panties.

"More." she breathed, "More...Please."

"All in good time, love." He said. Then he felt her smooth honey seeping through the material of her and figured it was time for some real fun. He yanked her panties down and off and threw them on the floor.

He dipped his fingers into her wet vagina and rubbed Blair's personal lubricant over her naked clitoris.

"Ohh, Ohhhh!" She panted.

Chuck dipped his figured in Blair's lube again and this time rubbed all over his shaft. He lifted her already bent leg higher and thrust into slick slit.

"Mmmmm" Chuck moaned in her ear. "Your kitty in nice and tight again. I've been dying to feel it purring around me. " He began to nibble her ear lobe. "Are you close?"

"Yes." She moaned.

"Do you need your love button tweaked again?" Chuck reached down and rubbed her clit in rhythm with his thrusts.

Blair cried out. She didn't know what made her cum first. Was it his touching, thrusting, or language?

Chuck came right after and spent himself again.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck and Blair awoke an hour after their love making, still spooning.

"Chuck Bass, that was the most intimate, yet dirty sexual experience, like, ever. I thought only girls can have multiple organisms."

Chuck smirked and kissed her shoulder.

"Its wasn't multiple, it was two separate ones. You make me so hot." He said. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"So much."

"I hate to break the intimacy, but our baby will be waking up soon." He nuzzled her neck. " Let's put on some fresh pjs and check on him. Chuck got up from the bed and put on black silk pajama bottoms and threw Blair the matching top. He went into her underwear drawer and retrieved her black, silk panties.

As Blair was getting dressed, he picked up their discarded clothing that was on the floor and threw them in a laundry basket.

"We need to change the sheets too." Blair said when she finished dressing. " I don't want him to sleep in our sheets after...what we did."

"No problem. You go check on him and I will change the sheets." Blair went in the other room to find Ethan.

"Hi little fry." Blair whispered as she walked in. He was still sound asleep. She knew that Ethan would wake in a few minutes and want to eat. Blair carefully picked her baby up and carried him back to her room. Chuck was just finishing up the bed.

Chuck's face lit up the second he saw his baby boy.

"Hey buddy." Chuck smiled. "Still asleep I see, well Mommy and I missed you. Even though we did entertain ourselves while you were in your crib...."

"Chuck!" Blair scolded.

"Shh! Honey, you'll wake him up," he teased.

Blair rolled her eyes.

Ethan did wake up a few minutes later and Blair fed him, speaking sweetly the entire time. She loved to tell him how beautiful he was and how much Mommy and Daddy adored him.

Chuck, reluctantly, had left the room when his wife began to nurse. It was a pity because he loved watching her nurse. He wanted to help further Ethan's development today. He retrieved his laptop and came back into the bedroom. He set up his laptop on a night stand. He logged into his Itunes account and began downloading some music.

He turned to Blair who had placed her son on the bed and was kissing him sweetly. Ethan looked at her with big brown eyes. Of course, they were Chuck's big brown eyes.

"What is with the laptop?" she asked, never taking her eyes off Ethan.

"The other night when you were sleeping, I Googled a few things. Its good for his development to listen to music. I am downloading the _Nutcracker Suite_ for him to listen to."

Blair smiled, "You are such a good father."

"Thanks." for Chuck, that was the best compliment in the world.

"Sit here with him, Daddy. Mommy is going to make us lunch." Blair kissed Ethan's cheek, then kissed Chuck's cheek before she left the room.

The download finished and Chuck played it for Ethan. He couldn't help himself, Chuck had to pick his son up and hold him.

"Do you like the music Ethan? It's supposed to be good for you to hear it." Chuck cooed.

Chuck nuzzled his baby's face and kissed his forehead, "Daddy loves you and Mommy so much." He whispered.

While he was holding Ethan, he looked around his bedroom. All of Blair's empty frames were now filled with pictures of the three of them. Chuck took a deep, relaxing breath. Everything was working out.

"I made us turkey sandwiches." Blair announced when she walked back in the bedroom. She had the sandwiches and two glasses of milk on a tray for them. Blair knew that Chuck didn't want to put Ethan down so she held his sandwich and helped him eat. Then she ate her sandwich.

"Thanks for helping me." Chuck said.

"I know you love to hold him." Blair lifted he tray and placed in on the floor. She didn't feel like taking it back to the kitchen yet, " How would you feel about getting dressed, just in our sweats, and going for a walk. We can use the stroller too."

Chuck nodded okay. Blair got up first and put on her purple, Juicy Couture, sweat suit. Chuck handed her the baby and put on his black, Nike, sweat suit.

Carrying Ethan, who was wearing a long sleeved blue onesie with the feet, Blair followed Chuck to the living room. Chuck went into Ethan's room and grabbed his blanket. Then he pulled out the stroller that was collapsed nicely in the closet, and opened it. Blair strapped Ethan in and covered him with the blanket. Out for a walk they went.

xoxoxoxo

Blair and Chuck had been walking for about an 20 minutes. Chuck thought that he would be fearful while taking Ethan out. It was his son's first real outing. It was a warm afternoon so he didn't mind keeping Ethan out.

Blair, who was pushing the stroller, had been studying her husband for the past six weeks. She remembered that Chuck never had a real family. Now, he was so devoted to her and Ethan. She thought about the Chuck he was before they were married. He really changed. She believed that Ethan was Chuck's savior. That was all Chuck needed, somebody to love and something to be apart of.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing" she smiled.

As they were walking in silence, Chuck's mind began to wander. He was content in his situation. He had a beautiful wife and son. He'd found the missing piece of his heart. He intended to hold on to it forever. He felt so good about the family he had created with Blair, he wanted to heal his other family. Bart was scheduled to fly in from New York in two weeks to see the baby. Chuck vowed that he would try to heal that relationship.

"I can't wait until my father comes to town." Chuck spoke. "I think that Ethan will melt his ice encrusted heart.

Blair giggled, "Let's head back. Do you want to push him?"

"Yes." Chuck and Blair switched so he was now wheeling the baby. Blair kissed Chuck's cheek and held on to his extended arm as they walked back to the house.

xoxoxoxo

"He needs a bath, Chuck." Blair called to Chuck.

It was now nightfall. Blair had nursed her baby boy another time. Chuck had changed him twice.

Ethan was very fussy. Blair knew a nice warm bath would calm him down. She put his blue baby tub in their big bath tub and filled it with water.

Chuck came into the bathroom bouncing Ethan up and down in his arms.

Blair took the baby from Chuck and put him is his little bath. As soon as he fit the warm water, Ethan was calm just like his mother predicted.

Blair was usually the one that gave Ethan his bath and Chuck watched from behind. Tonight, he was feeling adventurous.

"Babe, would you mind if I bathed him?" Chuck asked.

"Sure! You don't have to ask like you are not allowed, Sweetheart." Blair said.

Chuck knelt down next to Blair and took over. Blair kissed his neck.

"He likes his back washed the best." She whispered in Chuck's ear.

"Bing! Bong!" the door bell rang.

"Who the hell is that?" an annoyed Chuck rhetorically asked. Harold or Roman would have just walked in.

"Chuck!" Blair whined.

"I meant heck."

"Sure you did. I'll go answer it. Wash him carefully. When I get back, we'll wash his hair."

"Don't be to long." Chuck leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Bing Bong!" the bell rang again.

Blair left the bathroom and hurried to the front door. Seriously, who the hell is that?

Blair opened the door and got the shock of her life.

"Nate?" She whispered.

"Blair....I've been thinking about....a lot.....I've been thinking about you, a lot." Nate said.

Nate walked closer to Blair. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her long, warm, deep kiss.

Blair was still in shock. When Nate kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back.

* * *

Please keep reading, have a little faith, and don't forget to review! XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

"Honey?"Chuck called.

No Reply.

"Blair?" he called again.

Chuck was sitting in the bathroom waiting for Blair to return. How long did it take for her to tell who ever it was to go away? Chuck decided to finish Ethan's bath and go see what was taking so long.

Chuck pulled Ethan from the bath and dried him. He put a diaper and a fresh set of pajamas on his son. He noticed that Ethan was nodding off, so Chuck kissed his forehead and put him in his bassinet.

"Have a nice nap baby fry. I will see you in four hours when you wake Mommy and I up." Chuck said and he covered his son with a blanket. "And now to check on Mommy."

Chuck entered the living room and said, "Who is.....no."

Chuck stopped short. Everything was perfect. He was finally happy. He had a beautiful wife and son. He was completely in love with his family. He didn't drink anymore. He didn't even want to look at a hooker. He did his best. He tried everyday. He gave all he had to give.

There she was, making out with Nate? Nate, who didn't want her. It just didn't matter. Did it? Nate can be a real bastard, but always came off as the golden boy. He was always the black sheep.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Blair jumped. She immediately backed away from Nate and turned to her husband. She knew she would never forget the look on Chuck's face. His mouth was open, he was trying to keep his bottom lip from trembling. His eyes were glossy. He looked completely heart broken.

"Am I no good?" he asked.

Blair's bottom lip began to tremble and tears sprang from her eyes.

"What on earth did I do wrong to deserve being treated this way? My whole life. First my father didn't want me. Now my wife doesn't want me. Why am I no good?"

Blair now had tears steaming down her face. She didn't know what possessed her to kiss Nate back. She was just caught so off guard. Chuck's face completely broke her heart.

"Please. Like you even care." Nate scoffed in the background.

Chuck put his feeling sadness and heartbreak aside for a moment. He lunged across the room and socked Nate right in the jaw.

Blair cringed at the loud crack. She knew Chuck had broken Nate's jaw.

Chuck pushed Nate, now keeling over, out the door and slammed it behind him.

Blair didn't say anything.

Chuck stood in front of Blair.

"Look," Chuck said softly, "You can shatter my heart if you want to, but you are not keeping Ethan from me."

Blair sobbed even harder.

"You know, on second thought, maybe you should keep Ethan from me." Chuck's voice began to crack, "Because sooner or later he won't want me either. He probably doesn't want me now." Chuck sobbed.

"Oh NO!" Blair cried, "He wants you! He wants you!"

"How can he want me if you don't? My father didn't!"Chuck was too broken up to continue. He turned away from his wife.

"I want you too! You are good! You are! You deserve the best!" Blair screamed. She walked to Chuck and tried to put her arms around him from behind.

He pushed her away.

"The one you love is waiting for you outside. He probably needs a ride to the hospital." Chuck dried his tears and breathed deeply to make his voice more even.

"The one I love is right here."

"Really? You know in the past seven months that we have been married you have never told me that you love me. Not once. When I mustered up the courage to say it too you the first time, I let it go that you didn't say it back. I knew it would take time. Since then, I have said it to you probably about a thousand times. You have never said it back, not even after the birth of our son." Chuck voiced turned angry. "Now I found you in HIS arms!"

"I'm sorry. The last person in the world I except to see was Nate. He kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"Please. You were into it." Chuck scoffed.

"Please don't take it to mean anything because it doesn't. It definitely doesn't have anything to do with the way I feel about you. I love you."

"I'm not stupid alright. It doesn't take much to not kiss someone. If you didn't want to kiss him you should have slapped him across the face." Chuck took another deep breath. " I would like to be alone. I am going to a hotel."

"Please don't do that. Stay here and sleep with your wife and son like you always do."

"Tell my boy that I love him very much." Chuck left.

xoxoxoxo

Two weeks had past and Blair still had not heard from Chuck. She was wild with fear. She called him every 10 minutes. She had left about a thousand messages and texts. She knew he was alive because he had talked to Lily and Lily called her. She just wanted to tuck him into bed with her and never let him go. She didn't even realize that she hadn't told him she loved him. She would remedy that. Once she got him back she would tell him she loves him everyday. She will train Ethan to do the same.

He was a damaged soul. Even more damaged than she was.

Chuck's heartbroken face flashed in Blair's mind. The doorbell rang which distracted her. Please let it be Chuck. Blair rushed to the door and found Bart Bass waiting on the other side.

"Hello dear." he said and he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Mr. Bass" Blair said disappointed that it wasn't Chuck.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of my son. The only reason I know he is alive is because he called his step-mother." Bart stated. "I would like to see my grandson."

"Sure."

Blair walked Bart to the nursery and showed him Ethan, who was amusing himself with his fish mobile. Blair gestured 'go ahead' to Bart.

Bart picked up his grandson, "Would you look at that. You look like your daddy."

Chuck was right. Ethan had melted his grandfather's heart.

Blair wished Chuck could see this, a genuine smile appeared on Bart's face. Blair began crying because she knew that Chuck wanted to see it.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss my husband." Blair whimpered.

"He'll be back."

"I hope so."

Bart and Blair went in the other room. Bart sat on the couch with Ethan. Blair made herself and her father-in-law tea and then sat next him.

"I cannot get over how much he looks like Charles." Bart laughed.

Blair remained serious.

"Charles told Lily some things. She told me. Why don't you start from the beginning."

Blair exhaled sharply, "My ex-boyfriend came to the house two weeks ago. He kissed me suddenly. Without thinking, I kissed him back. Chuck walked in and got upset." Blair said calmly. "The kiss didn't mean anything. Chuck doesn't believe me."

"I see."

"You don't believe me either?"

"I believe that you kids are young. You are new at responsibility. Lets face it, you are a 17 year-old girl. 17 year-olds are not supposed to be tied down with a husband and child. They are supposed to have lots of boyfriends and kiss lots of boys to find out who they like. I believe you were being 17. It was just a kiss? "

"Yes."

"Lily described it like he had been stabbed through the heart."

"He kept saying over and over again that he didn't know why he was always no good. Nobody has ever wanted him. Nobody ever will."

Bart breathed hard.

"If you believe all of this stuff about us being young and irresponsible, then why did you force us to get married?"

" I wanted to heal him."

Blair looked at Bart, confused.

"I know my son better than people think. Despite popular belief, I love him very much. I've made mistakes." Bart took a deep breath and held Ethan closer. "On his fifth birthday, Charles asked me why he didn't get to have a birthday party like his friend, Nathaniel. I said....I said that Nathaniel is very much loved and wanted by his family, so they take pride in celebrating his birth..."

Bart began to breath really hard. Almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"You see, Charles's birthday is the same day his mother, my wife died. She died giving birth. Back when Charles was young, it was the day that I would get very drunk. I didn't want to face it. I was very drunk when I told him something awful."

Blair looked at her father-in-law intently.

"I told him that I didn't want him or take pride in celebrating his birth. He asked me why. I said because he would always be a no good child that does not deserve anything, Not even a birthday cake."

Blair looked at Bart in shock.

"As drunk as I was, I will never forget that heartbroken look on his face. My baby boy. The next day, I sobered up. I had the cooks bake him a cake and tried to apologize. Charles took no pleasure in it. I broke his spirit and his heart. I didn't get drunk around him ever again. He never wanted to celebrate his birthday ever again either."

Tears ran down Blair's cheeks as she heard Bart's words. Her poor Chuck.

xoxoxoxo

Bart stayed with Blair and Ethan for two whole hours. He played with Ethan, rocked him, changed him, and did all the things that he never did with Chuck. As he left, he told Blair, he would have his PI track down Chuck and they would work on him as family. He said the words, "We are a family. All of us. We will make a new beginning."

Blair thought about his words the whole day. She and Chuck would make a new beginning. If she ever saw him again.

She decided to pack Ethan up, put him in the stroller, and go for a walk. She had to get out of the house. She walked a few paces from her front door and stopped right in front of Nate. Nate, who had a large bandage on his swollen face.

"Stay away from me." Blair said sternly. She pushed the stroller past Nate and began walking down the dirt path that lined her small house.

"Blair...wait." Nate said. He ran a little and caught up with her. "I know you are angry with me. You have to believe that I love you..."

"Well I don't love you! Please leave before you cause anymore problems."

"Just hear me out."

"I don't want to hear you out! Well, I don't unless you happen to have Chuck Bass hiding under that bandage."

"Please hear me out."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"A couple of weeks ago Vanessa brought me to this voodoo, witch-doctor, psychic person."

"Okay." Blair scoffed, clearly annoyed with his words.

"The lady hypnotized me. She brought me to this whole other world. I shaw visions of my life. I saw myself in past lives and in future lives."

"So she slipped you some mushrooms?"

"In one vision, she told me that who ever I see is the person I am supposed to be with. This person is my soul mate. My true love. It was so powerful."

Blair was becoming irritated, but let him continue.

"After it was over, I was changed. The person I saw in my vision was you. You and I are supposed to be together. Don't worry, I forgive you for sleeping with Chuck. We will just get this marriage annulled, and tell everybody that Ian is my mine. You and me can go back to New York and pretend it never happen."

Blair stopped in her tracks. Was Nate always such a moron? "First of all, my son's name is E-TH-an not Ian. Secondly, he is Chuck's not yours. Thirdly, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! What are you really doing here Nate? Did your profound acid trip story fail to woo Vanessa and now you are trying your luck with me?!"

"No." He reached out and touched Blair's shoulder.

She shrugged it off. "Stay away from me." She began walking quickly.

"You can't deny the fact that you kissed me, Blair." he called after her.

Blair stopped and took a deep breath. "No. I can't. I wish I could. It may have just cost one of two most important people in my life."

"What Chuck? Come on you know he loves to play games. He probably has a sweetie on the side that you don't know about."

"You don't know ANYTHING!!" She screamed, but calmed herself because she didn't want to disturb her son. "Chuck is a different person now. He doesn't play with me. He is the love of my life. Now because of your acid trip and my stupidity he thinks that I don't want him. The love of my life thinks that I don't want him and that I don't love him."

"Your serious."

"YES!!!"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't an acid trip. It was a very earth shattering experience for me. I thought that by coming here, and telling you I would get what I wanted and rescue you." Nate said sincerely.

"I don't need to be rescued. Could you please just leave? I have to focus on fixing my marriage before it gets out of hand."

"Alright I'll go and I'm sorry."

xoxoxoxo

"Son! I know you are in there! Open the damn door!" Bart yelled through the hotel door. He had been knocking for the last 10 minutes. His PI tracked down Chuck at the Bass hotel in Paris. Bart's people told him that for the last two weeks Chuck hasn't left the hotel room or invited anybody in. He does order room service on a regular basis.

"CHARLES! I MEAN IT !" Bart banged on the door with his fist. "OPEN THIS DOOR

IMMEDIATELY, YOUNG MAN!"

Chuck growled. What did that bastard mean by interrupting him while he busy wallowing in self pity. He decided it was best to just answer the door.

Chuck answered the door silently and walked back to the bed he had been wallowing in. He crawled under his covers had closed his eyes.

Bart walked in, looked around and was disgusted. The room smelled of booze and body oder. There were carts with trays of week old rotting food. Chuck looked like he hadn't groomed himself in quite awhile. He certainly hadn't showered.

"You look like hell." Bart said. "It smells in here."

Chuck just ignored him.

Bart pulled out his phone and made a few calls. In a matter of minutes a team of 20 hotel employees entered Chuck's hotel room. They cleared the carts and opened the windows. They brought a bag of clothes and male personal hygiene products.

"Charles you need to get up so they can strip the bed. I would like you to take a shower, brush your teeth and hair. Please shave that stubble on face."

Chuck didn't move. Instead he lifted his hand and extended his middle finger in his father's direction.

"Would you like me to break that finger off?!" Bart had had enough. "GET THE HELL UP!!" he yelled and began kicking the side of the bed. Then Bart reached for his son and forcefully removed him from the bed.

Chuck struggled out of his father's grasp and stood up straight. He looked his father in the eye and said, "Fuck you."

Bart's eyes popped out of his head. His anger flared, and he slapped his son across the face. "You have 30 minutes to make your self presentable. You will meet me in the lobby down stairs."

xoxoxoxo

Chuck knew when it was best to argue and knew when it was best to give in. He cleaned himself up just like his father told him too.

"Good morning, sunshine." Bart said sarcastically when Chuck met him in the lobby.

Chuck said nothing. He just sat next to his father.

"We need to talk, son." Bart got up and Chuck followed. They went to Bart's office in the hotel.

"What do we need to talk about?" Chuck asked.

"To begin with, I saw your son yesterday. He is beautiful. He looks just like you, when you were that age."

Chuck smiled at first, but his smile quickly faded, "Like you even remember what I looked like as a baby. Its not like you ever saw me."

"I didn't see you during the day. I didn't hold you very much. Every night I went into your bedroom and watched you sleep in your crib. One night, when you were Ethan's age, I found you chocking on your own spit-up. The nanny that I paid an extra $500 hundred dollars a week to take care of you during the night was sleeping. You had three nannies tending to you when you were an infant: Two day time nannies and one overnight nanny. Your overnight nanny fell asleep," Bart shook his head. "I picked you up from your crib and stopped you from choking. Then I fired her on the spot."

Chuck sat quietly wondering if Bart had a point any time soon.

"For three whole nights I slept with you on my chest vertically in a chair. That way I would know if you were choking or not. From then on, you had two nannies tending to you during the day and two tending to you at night. My point is, I love you, son. I always loved you."

Chuck felt a tingle in his heart because he desired love from his father. He kept his face stern. This could be a trick.

"You love me so much that you don't want me or take pride in celebrating my birth?"

"Charles I was drunk when I said that. I apologized the next day. I had the cooks bake you a cake. Don't you remember?"

"Yes." Chuck scoffed. "I was far to mortified to think anything of it."

"Son, I know that I damaged your spirit. I'm sorry. It's time to move on. I want you and I to move on."

Bart patted Chuck's back. " I spoke with your wife. I don't think that she meant to hurt you. I think she just made a mistake."

"She always wanted him." Chuck said shortly.

"She may have wanted him in the past. She seemed very broken up over you. The bottom line is, you love her, you have a child that you love with her. Are you really going to let Nathaniel Archibald come between you and your family, your happiness?"

Chuck remained silent.

"Reevaluate, son." Bart said. "I have some business to attend to. I hope to see the three of you for dinner before I go back to New York.

Chuck nodded. His family will survive. He'll make sure of it.

* * *

Please review and don't forget my rule about trust.

Merry Christmas!!


	13. Chapter 13

Blair awoke early in the morning. She had had the most wonderful dream. It was about her old days at Constance. She was ruling over poor, innocent freshmen. Instead of Nate by her side, she saw Chuck in her dream. After having such a nice dream Blair instinctively turned to Chuck's side of the bed so she could wrap her arms around him and dream a little more until Ethan woke up. Much to her disappoint, Blair found Chuck's side of the bed empty and reality came rushing back to her.

Blair began to whimper. She wanted to sob, but she was controlling herself so she didn't disturb her baby, sleeping in his bassinet. It wasn't easy to suppress her sobs. She missed Chuck terribly. She wanted him home with her. She regained her composure and flipped over to hold her sleeping infant. When she rocked him, it lifted her feelings of sadness a little bit.

"Ethan?"Blair said to her son's empty bassinet. Blair jumped from her bed and looked around the small cradle. Where could he be? It's not like he could have gotten up and left. He was barely 8 weeks old.

"Ethan?!"Blair cried and began to panic. She rushed out of her bedroom. She had left her cell phone in the living room. She would call her father to see if he came by and took him. Blair sped to her phone and stopped. There was no need to call her father. She found Ethan on the couch curled up with Chuck.

Chuck was lying on the couch facing away from Blair. Although she had rushed into the living room, he had not heard her. Blair noticed that Chuck had their sleeping baby on his chest. Chuck was rubbing his back and speaking softly to him.

Tears of happiness sprang from Blair's eyes. She chocked them back so she could here her husband's words.

"I'm so sorry I left you, my little fry. I will never ever leave you again. I love you so much. We're going to get through this." Chuck cooed.

"I heard that you met your grandfather. I knew you could melt that bastard's heart." Chuck laughed. "You can melt anyone's heart."

"Grandpa Bart told me some things. Unfortunately, I don't know what to think." Chuck kissed the top of Ethan's head. "This morning, I was very pleased to find you in your bassinet and your mother sleeping alone. If I found you in your crib and Nathaniel with your mother, I would not have been able to control myself."

Blair cringed. Did he really think she would do that?

"Don't you worry. I am done being a coward. I am not five years old anymore. I am going to fight for you and mommy. Nate is not going to meddle with our family."

"You don't need to fight." Blair spoke up at last. She scurried around the sofa and sat next to Chuck's waist. She bent down and kissed the back of Ethan's head. She didn't have the courage to kiss her husband yet.

Chuck just looked at her. He wanted to kiss her badly. He wanted to go back into his bedroom , stretch out on the bed, and hold his family in his arms.

"There is no competition. I love you so much. Nate is not going to come between us. He has never been more than two feet into this house. Even if you were not here to throw him out, he would not have gotten anywhere near our bedroom."

"You mean it?" Chuck asked, keeping his voice free of emotion.

"Yes. I love you and I want you so much." Blair finally let her sob out.

Chuck sat up and kissed her lips. He couldn't grab her as tightly as he wanted to because he was still holding Ethan.

"Don't you ever leave us again." Blair cried as she placed her hands on both sides of his face and deepened the kiss.

"I love you, I love you." They both said in unison, between kisses.

Chuck anchored Ethan in one arm. With his free hand he grabbed Blair's hand and walked his family to the bedroom.

Once inside the room, Blair insisted that Chuck lie down. He did what he was told and made sure Ethan was still comfortably positioned on his chest. Blair walked to the foot of the bed and removed her husband's shoes. She got in bed on her side and put her head on Chuck chest right next to her baby's.

Chuck secured his arm around his wife's waist. He let out a sigh of contentment. This was exactly what he wanted.

Chuck and Blair still had a lot of talking to do. For right now, all was well in the world for the young Bass family.

xoxoxoxo

The young couple would have stayed curled up in the same position all day if it had not been for their son's loud wails. Ethan was done sleeping and demanded milk and a new diaper. His parent's took care of him. Blair informed Chuck that his son loved and missed him very much.

"Ethan has missed the way that you wipe his ass." Blair joked, hoping to get Chuck to laugh.

"I have missed wiping his ass." Chuck joked back. Even though they were avoiding the inevitable conversation, Chuck loved to laugh and joke with Blair. He missed it. He did really miss changing his little boy. The idea was disgusting, but Chuck did it out of pure love.

"So what do you want to do today?" Blair asked.

"I would like to call my father and ask him if he would like to spend the day with Ethan. If he says no, I will call your father. After Ethan is gone from the house, I would like us to sit down and talk." Chuck answered bluntly.

"What do you want to talk about? I already told you that there is no competition. I told you I love you!" Blair whined. "You don't believe me?"

" I believe you, but we still need to talk."

"Fine."

"Give me a few minutes to talk to my father first."

Chuck called his father in the living room and Blair held Ethan in the nursery.

"I don't believe it." Chuck stated as he walked into the nursery.

"What?" Blair asked.

"My father, Bartholomew Bass, is going to clear his schedule so he can spend the day with our son. He wants to take him to Disneyland Paris."Chuck stated and then burst out laughing.

"Isn't he a little young for Disneyland? It's not like he can go on any of the rides."

"That's Bart's problem." Chuck said and started rummaging through the closet in the nursery. He pulled out an unopened breast pump. He set the box at Blair's feet and took the baby from her.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Blair complained.

" I am going to get Ethan packed and ready to spend the day with my dad. You need to pump some milk and pack it on ice so he can eat during the day." Chuck said sarcastically.

"He can't drink it cold!" Blair hissed.

"I'll pack the bottle warmer!"Chuck hissed back.

"He has never drank from a bottle before." Blair began to whimper.

"My father will handle it. He has dozens of attendants." Chuck explained.

"Well what..." Blair began.

"You can't avoid this conversation, Blair. You and I need to talk and Bart will figure it out." Chuck interjected.

Tears welled up in Blair's eyes. She did not want to explain herself to Chuck. She didn't want to talk about what happened. She wanted to forget it. Chuck wasn't paying attention to her. He was already dressing Ethan in warm clothes. Blair reluctantly picked up the breast pump and went in the other room so she could make her son lunch.

xoxoxoxo

Bart picked Ethan up about an hour later. He was very pleased to have his grandson for the whole day. Blair, however, was not pleased. This meant she really had to face Chuck and tell him her true feelings.

"Lets go for a walk." Chuck said. He put on his coat and helped Blair into hers.

They walked in a different direction then they usually do. They usually walk towards their favorite little cafe, but this time they walked towards a small, and quiet meadow. It wasn't too far from the house.

At first they walked in silence. They were side by side, not touching. Chuck spoke first.

"Are you unhappy?" he asked.

"No!" Blair exclaimed.

"Then what is the problem?"

"THERE IS NO PROBLEM!!" Blair shouted. She was beginning to get very upset.

"Calm down." Chuck said softly. He took her hand and began caressing it gently as they walked.

They walked in silence for a minute or two. Chuck wanted to have a civil conversation, not a shouting match. She said she loved him. He believed her. He was overjoyed about it. He knew she wasn't happy about something.

"Tell me what happened. Why did I come into the living room and see you with Nate?"Chuck asked, keeping his voice even and calm. He was hoping to keep her calm.

"The door bell rang and I answered it. He said he had been thinking about me and then he kissed me."

"What happened after that?"

"You were THERE!!" She screamed.

"What happened between when he kissed you and when I walked out?"

"I kissed him back." She answered, with the sound of defeat in her voice.

"Why?" Chuck remained very calm.

"I don't know," she said.

"Please tell me."

The walked in silence for a few more minutes. Blair was trying to keep herself calm. For some reason that was difficult for her. She took a deep breath and told Chuck what was in her heart.

"I love you. I love Ethan very much. As much as I love you both, I miss my old life too. I miss New York. Don't you miss your old life?"

"I miss my limo. Other than that, no. I had no one in that life. Now I have a family. I have people I love and people who love me. People who want to be in my company and I don't have to pay them."

"Oh Chuck," Blair turned and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek.

"Nate reminds you of your old life? Are you saying that you miss being with him?"

"No. Not at all. In fact, sometimes I have dreams about being back school; being Queen of the Upper-East Side. My dreams have you as my King, not Nate. Ethan is our little Prince."

"Do you want to move back home?"Chuck questioned.

"I think I do."

"We will do it. We will move back to New York."

Blair smiled and jumped in his arms. Chuck bent her backwards and kissed her.

xoxoxoxo

Bart walked with Ethan around the Disney park. They had been there for a couple of hours. Bart had his female attendant, named Betty, feed and change Ethan during their time at Disneyland.

Bart purchased a small baby cap, for Ethan, with mouse ears on it. He also bought an infant sized sweatshirt with Mickey Mouse on it, and a stuffed animal collection. The collection included: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto. Bart, who had never taken Chuck to Disneyland, was having the time of his life being a traditional Grandfather.

"Alright, my boy, I think you can go on this ride. You just sit in a boat, " Bart announced. He picked Ethan up and left the stroller with his attendant. Bart held his grandson securely as he sat in the boat.

"Betty insisted that her children loved this ride when they were little." Bart told the baby. Bart had Ethan sitting on his lap so he could see what was going on.

"This is nice and peaceful......what the hell?" Bart cringed when he heard the song _Its a small world_.

"It's a world of laughter,  
A world of tears.  
It's a world of hopes,  
And a world of fears.  
There's so much that we share,  
That it's time we're aware,  
It's a small world after all.

"Oh Jesus!" Bart was further disgusted by the display of dancing dolls singing in different languages.

The music was too loud for Ethan and he started crying. Bart tried to comfort him.

It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small, small world.

"Its alright Ethan. This ridiculous ride will be over soon," Bart cooed. He rubbed Ethan's back to sooth him.

There is just one moon,  
And one golden sun.  
And a smile means,  
Friendship to every one.  
Though the mountains divide,  
And the oceans are wide,  
It's a small world after all.

Bart was couldn't believe it. The ride lasted forever. Every time he thought it would end, he was brought into another world of dancing and singing dolls. Ethan continued to wail at the loud music.

"Is this ride going to end _before_ the boy starts kindergarten?!" Bart shouted. The people sitting next to him on the boat turned around and stared.

"Would you mind you own damn business, S'il vous plait?!" Bart barked at the other passengers.

It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small world after all.  
It's a small, small world."

Finally the heinous ride came to an end. They were in calm and quiet waters waiting to be let off. Ethan was still crying.

"Its okay, Grandpa is not going to let those scary dolls hurt you." Bart soothed and bounced the boy until his cries stopped.

"BETTY!!" Bart yelled as he departed the ride with Ethan in his arms, "What the hell were you thinking?"

xoxoxoxo

Blair and Chuck were lying naked on their living room floor. After their talk, they had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. Chuck rushed them back to the house. Once inside their home, they couldn't wait until they got to the bedroom. They had to have each other right then and there.

They had just ended round 8 or 9 and were breathing heavily side by side on the floor.

"We have to get up and get dressed. We should clean up this mess too. Your father will be hear with Ethan soon." Blair panted.

"Your right, but I still do not want to move." Chuck said. His breathing was beginning to slow.

"Me either." Blair agreed. She rolled over and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder.

"You told me that Nate talked to you after I had left, and you told him to go away." Chuck said.

"Right." Blair yawned and nuzzled his shoulder.

"What did he say to you?"

Blair started to laugh and then told Chuck the acid trip story.

"That dumb bastard," Chuck laughed.

"That is just too bad for him, because he can't have you or Ethan." Chuck stated.

"No he can't. He is not my soul mate, Chuck, you are." Blair rolled on top of him and kissed him hard. As they were beginning their next round, the couple was interrupted by the sound of Chuck's cell phone ringing.

Chuck swore up storm. He had to stop what he was doing to locate his pants. He found his discarded pants and removed the phone.

"Yes." He answered in an irritated tone.

"_Is that how you answer the phone_?" Bart scolded.

"I apologize, Father. What is going on? How is Ethan?"

"_He's fine. We had a very nice day. We will be at your home in 15 minutes._" Bart ended the call.

"Great." Chuck said.

"Now it is time to clean up and get dressed, my father is going to be here in fifteen minutes." He announced.

After the announcement, Chuck and Blair scampered to get there clothes back on. Chuck put their furniture, that had been shoved during their playtime, back in place.

Blair prepared tea, coffee and set out some pastries. Then she went in search of her husband, who had disappeared.

Chuck was in their bathroom running a brush through his hair. He had also washed his face to make sure he looked presentable.

Blair came in and started to fix her worn off make-up. Chuck noticed that her hair was really messy in the back, so he brushed her hair gently while she was fixing her make-up.

"You look great." He said and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"So do you." Blair giggled.

Chuck started to leave, but Blair pulled him back.

"I know you have missed Ethan, very much. He is young and will not remember that you left for two weeks. Do you believe that?"

Chuck nodded.

"Are you sure?" Blair pressed.

"Yes."

"You fully understand that you are not a bad father and Ethan loves you very much?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Blair. I'm sure."

"Okay good. Then I think that tonight Ethan should start sleeping in his own room. He is two months old. We have a baby monitor."

"Why tonight?" Chuck asked.

"Because as much as I love being a mommy, I have missed you as my lover."

"We have had sex since he was born."

"I know. I want to do it more often."

"I can't argue with that." Chuck snickered.

"I want to make sure that you know that that doesn't make us bad parents. It makes us good parents. Dr. Phil says that the best thing we can do for our child is to maintain our relationship."

"Where is this all coming from?"

"The things you said. You said that Ethan and I don't want you. It broke my heart. It tells me that you think you are not worthy of happiness. I want you to understand that you are."

Chuck simply nodded. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"My father is here." Chuck stated after he heard the doorbell ring.

"The baby is back." Blair giggled.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was at a loss when I started it. I didn't know what to write or where to go next.

How do you think Bart is going to react when Chuck and Blair announce that they will be moving back to New York?

I have never been to Disneyland Paris. The descriptions were based on Disneyland in California.

For the record, I love the ride,Its a Small World. Its not something that I think Bart Bass would be too fond of.

The song was: _Its a small world_ :By Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman. The lyrics should have been in French, but you get the point.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

"Ethan? Ethan Bass?" Eleanor yelled, "Where are you?"

"I told you he does not like peas." Bart scolded.

"What are you the authority on babies?" Eleanor mocked.

"No. I do know that my grandson prefers carrots to peas. He would not have thrown his dinner on the floor if you had given him carrots like I suggested." Bart mocked back.

"Can we just find him please?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Tell me again, Eleanor, how did you lose my grandson?" Bart questioned?

" I didn't lose MY grandson. I told you. I placed him on the floor so we could play with his blocks. My phone rang. I stepped away for a minute and now he is gone." Eleanor explained.

"How long has he been gone?" Bart asked.

"Just two minutes. You and Lily walked in the moment he went missing."

"You mean to tell me..."Bart started to tell off Eleanor for losing _his _grandson, but was interrupted by Lily.

"I found him!!" Lily came into the room with Ethan on her hip.

"Thank god." Bart and Eleanor said in unison, and both grandparents sighed in relief.

Bart wanted to hug Ethan first, but Eleanor made it to Lily first. Eleanor hugged the baby tightly and kissed him.

"Do not do that to me again young man." Eleanor scolded the baby.

"Stop lecturing him! Its your fault for giving him the damn peas." Bart nagged.

"Oh shut your mouth Bart Bass!" Eleanor yelled.

Bart and Eleanor started bickering over peas and carrots.

"Would you two both be QUIET?!!" Lily yelled, "And give me the baby."

Eleanor and Bart quieted down, and Eleanor gave Lily the baby.

"Suckers!" Lily laughed as she left the Eleanor's penthouse with Ethan.

"That sneaky....She just wanted to hold him." Bart said. He gathered Ethan's things and went to his limo that had his wife and grandson waiting inside.

xoxoxoxo

Chuck, Blair and Ethan had been back in New York for about four months now. Four months ago when Bart came to drop Ethan off at Chuck's home in Paris, Chuck thought that he was going to have trouble convincing his father that their best option was to return to New York. That isn't what happened at all.

Four months earlier...

"_The baby is back!" Blair announced. She skipped to the front door to let them in. Chuck walked behind. _

_Blair opened the door and screamed with delight._

"_My baby!" She took Ethan from Bart and began kissing him. _

"_Can I have a turn please?" Chuck tried to greet his son, but was currently being blocked by Blair. Chuck got tired of waiting so he put his arms around both of them. He made sure that he dropped a kiss on Ethan's head. _

_Bart stood in the door way and was taken back. He was so pleased to see Chuck so happy. It was almost bitter sweet for him though. _

_When he saw Chuck with his arms around his family, His mind trailed back to his youth. The picture he saw in front of him was supposed to be Misty, Charles and himself. It never happened._

_Bart shook away those feelings of loss. He still had Charles after all. He adored his life with Lily. Of course being a grandfather was one of the best experiences of his life. That just saddened Bart again, because he would be going back to New York in a few days and Ethan would be staying in France. That just would not do. _

"_We are ignoring your dad." Blair whispered. They reluctantly broke apart._

"_Father, please come in and sit down. Blair has prepared some food and....what is that....coffee and tea for us." Chuck told his father. _

_Bart took a seat and had a cup of coffee. _

"_Are you kids happy living in France?" Bart asked._

"_Its nice." Blair said in a mediocre tone._

"_So...you kids wouldn't be interested in relocating to New York?" Bart eased out the words. He wanted to be careful. He was the one who made them move to France in the first place. _

_Blair and Chuck looked at Bart, then at each other._

"_Why do you ask father?" Chuck inquired._

"_I was thinking that Ethan should be brought up in New York. He is American after all." Bart answered. _

_Blair lowered her head to keep from laughing._

"_I agree." Chuck said, keeping a very straight face._

After they had their discussion with Bart, the young Bass family moved within the month. Bart insisted that Ethan stayed with him and Lily during the move. Lily just ate Ethan up. She loved him as much as Bart did, so did Serena and Eric.

During the moving process, Blair worried about telling her parents. She didn't want to hurt her father, and she didn't want to give her mother a heart attack.

"_Are you sure you want to move back Blair-Bear?" Harold asked. He was very upset. He had become so accustomed to the baby and having Blair and Chuck near by. _

"_Yes, Daddy. I love living with you in France, but I miss New York so much." Blair said._

"_Alright. You guys will visit us, and we will visit you." Harold wanted Blair to be happy. He knew that moving back to New York would make her happy. _

"_Yes, of course, Daddy." _

Blair was happy that Bart and Harold took the news of the move so well. She did let Bart think it was his idea. She knew that her mother would be another story.

"_Have you lost your mind?" Eleanor asked her daughter upon hearing the news. _

"_Daddy and Mr. Bass are happy for us." Blair piped in hoping to make her mother feel stupid._

"_I know. I am fully aware that your father is a senseless dreamer, but I expected more from Bart." Eleanor scowled. _

"_What do you mean by more? He is happy to have his grandson near by. Is it really senseless to want to see me happy?" Blair was really starting to get upset. She told her mother alone. That was a big mistake. Chuck was right, she should have told Eleanor with Ethan present. _

"_Its not that I don't want to see you happy Blair, Its that this is a big embarrassment! Why haven't you brought Evan to see me?!" _

"_Why would I do that?! You just called him an embarrassment!! I always saw you as being a better parent than Bart Bass, but maybe I was wrong!" Blair yelled. _

"_Don't you take that tone with me! Just because Bart has lost his damn mind doesn't mean I have to be pleased with this! I have the right to see Evan!" Eleanor screamed back. _

"_His name is ETHAN!! Why do you want to see him so much? He is too young for dieting advice!" _

"_Don't be ridiculous! Get out! Don't come back until you have that baby!" _

_Blair left her mother in a huff and walked to the elevator. She was about to push the button to go down, when the doors opened. Out popped Chuck and Ethan. _

"_What's wrong?" Chuck asked. He noticed that their were tears streaming down Blair's face. He anchored Ethan with his right hand and pulled Blair close with his left. _

"_I can't take her!" Blair screamed. Ethan began to cry at the loud noise. _

"_I'm sorry baby." Blair took her son from Chuck and comforted him. _

"_Blair, dear...." Eleanor said as she came around the corner. _

"_I'm sorry." Eleanor apologized, "Is this my grandson?"_

"_Yes...and you aren't touching him!!" Blair sniffled and yelled._

"_Blair," Chuck cut in, "Come on."_

"_No." Blair turned to leave. She tried go around Chuck and into the elevator, but Chuck stopped her. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face her mother. _

"_Let her hold him," he whispered in her ear. _

"_She just called him an embarrassment." Blair whispered back. _

"_Forgive her and let her hold him," Chuck insisted. _

"_I am sorry, dear. I should not have said those things. He is not an embarrassment, neither are you." Eleanor said softly. _

"_Fine," Blair said, and she handed her son to her mother. _

"_Oh....He is so perfect!" Eleanor squealed. She began to walk with him. _

_Chuck now had his arms around Blair from behind. He was holding her trying to ease her stress. He began to nuzzle her neck while watching his mother-in-law with his son. _

"_You were so right." Blair told Chuck softly. _

xoxoxoxo

After they got their parents out of the way, Blair and Chuck needed to find a place to live. They chose a 5 bedroom 3 bath suite in the Palace Hotel. Chuck lived in the Palace most of his life so he felt safe having Blair and Ethan live their.

Since Chuck had been back in town, he got reacquainted with his limo. He made his driver take him all over town. He studied for his online courses in the limo. He and Ethan played together in the limo. He also invited Blair in for some private, husband-and-wife time.

Blair made it her focus to decorate every room in her suite to make it their home. She focused on Ethan's room most of all. He would be sleeping in that room every night, unless he was sick or scared. She decorated his room almost the same way she had in France. There was one exception. Instead of painting _Our Little Fry_ over his crib, She put a frame and a plaque. One frame read: _Our little Fry_. The plaque read: _The Prince Sleeps Here._

Ethan had the most fun of all. He had Grandpa Bart, Grandma Lily, Grandma Eleanor, Aunt Serena and Uncle Eric all competing over who gets to love him the most. Grandma Eleanor was now in a relationship with Cyrus Rose. He joined right into the competition as well.

At six months old, Ethan now ate whole foods, Was awake for long periods of the day. He slept all night. He had improved motor skills.

Ethan absolutely loves games. One of his favorite games is playing hide and seek. He hides from who ever his current care giver is, and waits for them to find him. This games always leads to hugs and kisses and endless attention. Tonight, he did that with Grandma Eleanor. Sure she was worried sick, but he had the time of his life.

In the limo, Bart and Lily were driving Ethan, who was now sound asleep, back home to his parents.

Ethan had spent the day with Eleanor. Bart and Lily picked him up because his parents were busy at the moment.

"I told Eleanor to give him carrots. He hates peas," Bart told Lily. They were all in competition for Ethan, but Eleanor and Bart were really, really into it. They were constantly trying to one-up each other. They were both bad parents, and were full of regret.

They fought over everything: Who gets to be with Ethan more, the brand of diapers to buy him, the brand of laundry detergent and fabric softener to use on his clothes, the kinds of food he should eat, the clothes he should wear. They fought over everything.

"Yes dear, you have said that about 5...hundred times." Lily stated and she rolled her eyes. She snuggled her sleeping grandson closer.

"It is still very true." Bart insisted. He reached over and caressed the back of Ethan's head. Then he kissed Lily's cheek.

"I am very pleased to see you and Charles getting along so well." Lily said. She noticed that in the past four months, Bart and Chuck had not fought once. In fact she had witnessed Bart hugging Chuck on occasion.

"I am very pleased with him. He is taking responsibility and being a real man. He has created something so wonderful." Bart explained.

"Tell the driver to drive around the city for awhile. I don't want to give the baby back just yet." Lily instructed. She was so happy holding the little one, she just didn't want to send him home.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was waiting patiently for Ethan to come home. Chuck had a migraine and went to bed early. Blair would have joined him, but someone had to be awake when Ethan was dropped off. Plus, Blair needed some alone time to think.

Blair had known that something wasn't right for the past two weeks. Yesterday, her doctor confirmed her fears. She didn't know how to feel about it or what to tell Chuck.

She and Chuck were just getting used to living in New York again. Ethan adjusted to the move easily. Blair was fearful that she would upset the balance in their lives. Maybe her doctor was wrong. She should get a second opinion.

No. She didn't need a second opinion. She knew she truly had this condition. She had been showing symptoms well before her doctor confirmed it.

"Blair?" a sleepy Chuck appeared in their new living room.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, concerned.

"I couldn't sleep well without you," He said groggily.

"How is your head?"She inquired with a half smile.

"Its better." He sat down next to her. Blair pulled him so his head was on her lap and repeatedly ran her fingers through his hair the way he liked. Chuck closed his eyes and began to drift back to sleep.

As Chuck was drifting, Blair decided she would just tell him about her condition and let what ever happens happen.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

Chuck's eyes shot open. He sat up abruptly. As he was sitting up, he unintentionally hit Blair in the nose with the back of his head.

"Owe!!! What the hell?!" Blair pushed him off of her so she could find a tissue and hold it to her now bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry! The news was unexpected." he stated coolly.

"So you decided to break my nose?!" she yelled.

Chuck stood up and walked to her.

"Are you okay?" He leaned forward and kiss her nose, but she backed away.

"No!" She answered. She held her nose and walked away from him.

"I'm sorry. Why are you pregnant? I thought you were on birth control." He followed her.

"I was." Blair insisted.

"Well then why? I assumed that birth control was supposed to have control over the situation?" Chuck scoffed.

"Do you even need to ask that question? Faulty birth control is how Ethan got here."

"It's amazing that birth control is so faulty with us. If it was always so faulty, I would have a hockey team of fries right now."

"What are you saying, I did it on purpose?"

"Of course not."

Blair tried to walk away from him. She knew he was going to react this way. They didn't want another child so soon. What was she going to do?

"Baby, come here," he said.

She went to him. He removed the tissue from her. He looked at it closely. There was some slight swelling but nothing bad enough to indicated bruising. Chuck kissed her nose, and Blair did not back away this time. Chuck pulled her close and held her.

"Okay, so another baby. We can pull it off." He said, and Blair giggled.

"Our parents will have some fresh meat to fight over." Blair laughed.

"It will be perfect. I'll have two fries." Chuck concluded.

xoxoxoxo

The Bass family was now in bed. When Lily and Bart dropped Ethan off, Blair decided that he would sleep in between them that night.

Chuck and Blair decided that having another baby would be a good thing. They were married after all. There is nothing wrong with them increasing the size of their family. They were also very wealthy, so it didn't matter if they had one child or a hockey team.

Blair awoke in the middle of the night. She saw her husband and baby sleeping and smiled to herself. She thought about when she was forced to marry Chuck. She was so upset. Now she saw it as the best thing that ever happened to her. She rubbed her belly. This baby was going to be so perfect.

Blair found herself quite content. She closed her eyes and joined her family in peaceful slumber.

The End.

* * *

The End for now. I am planning on writing an epilogue for this story.

I was also planning on a sequel. Would you be interested in a sequel?

Also, some authors include pictures that go along with their stories. I think it is pretty cool and it adds a lot to the story. If I can figure out how to do that, would you be interested in seeing pictures that go a long with this story?

Tell me all of your thoughts and thanks for reading.

Please do not forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Readers,

Sorry this isn't my epilogue. I will have it up soon.

For those of you that want to see pictures that go along with the story, go to my profile and there will be a link.

The reason why I wanted to provide pictures is because I noticed that other authors do it, and I feel it adds a lot the their stories.

Tell me your thoughts on the pictures.

* * *

Beware: I wrote the story before I even thought about pictures so the descriptions won't add up exactly, but you will still what I had in mind.

Please tell me what you think.

Thank you,

Vanillalatte86


	16. Epilogue

Here is my epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry its so late! School you know....

Personal Note: My inspiration for Ethan, in this chapter, is my 18 month-old niece. =)

* * *

One Year Later....

Blair was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was nursing her new baby and daydreaming. She couldn't believe how blessed she was. She had been married for two wonderful years. She had two beautiful children.

Ethan was now 18 months old. Blair shuddered at the thought of him growing up so fast. He could walk, he was starting to talk, and he was beginning to potty train. Where did her baby go?

Blair didn't feel too bad. She did have another baby that she loved just as much.

"Mama!" Ethan called as he ran into the room.

"There's my little prince! I missed you!" Blair cooed, "Give mommy a kiss."

Ethan put his hands on Blair's face and gave her a huge, drool-filled, baby kiss. Blair started laughing because she now had drool all over her face.

"Mama! Kiss baby!" he shouted with excitement!

"Okay, kiss the baby!" Blair told her son. Ethan bent down and kissed the infant's head.

Blair heard the elevator doors open. Chuck was home!

"Ethan," She whispered.

Ethan got close , as if his mother was telling him a secret.

"Guess who's here," Blair whispered.

Ethan turned and saw Chuck walking towards him.

"DADA!!" Ethan screamed, and ran into Chuck's waiting arms.

"Hey there, Fry," Chuck said as he gave Ethan a hug,"Did you miss me?"

"Dada bye bye," Ethan was very upset this morning when Chuck left. How dare he leave without Ethan. That is how Ethan saw it anyway. He was so upset that Blair had to put him in his crib to calm him down. After he was calm, Blair told one of the housekeepers to help him out of his crib.

"Yes, Daddy went bye bye and now he is back,"Chuck chuckled. He was only gone for 20 minutes.

"How is my fryette?" Chuck asked as he carried Ethan to the couch, and sat by Blair. He bent down and kissed the baby's head.

"She is doing just fine. She just finished breakfast," Blair said, and she kissed Chuck's cheek.

"Hi, Adele," Chuck whispered to his little girl.

They finally had a girl. Blair and Chuck didn't even bother to find out the sex this time around. They decided on a name the day she was born. They also decided on their nursery decor the day she was born. They didn't want another mix up.

3 months earlier...

"_Its a girl!" the New York doctor announced after Blair gave birth. _

_Blair was quite dizzy after giving birth. The doctor's words were a blur. Chuck caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss her lips. His actions transformed Blair's shaky mind to a state of equilibrium. _

"_It's a girl," Chuck whispered, "We have a girl," Chuck kissed her lips again. _

_The doctor handed the infant girl to Blair. Blair held the baby in contentment._

"_We need to dig out that book of baby names. It helped so much with Ethan," Blair said, her eyes never leaving her daughter. _

"_I want a name that means princess," Chuck stated as he reached out and touched the new baby's arm. _

_Blair made room for him to sit on the bed. Chuck sat down and put his arms in position. He was not the least bit afraid of holding this baby. _

_Blair carefully handed him the little girl. She smiled at how holding a baby was so natural to her husband now. He was very scared the first time around. _

_Chuck kissed his little girl's head and handed her back to Blair. _

"_The name dictionary is in your suit case. You packed your bag a month in advance. I put it in your suit case because I knew we were going to need it," He smiled. Then, Chuck retrieved the book and pulled up a chair next to Blair and the baby. He went to the name meanings section and found princess. He read of the names he liked._

"_Adelaide, Alexandra, Amelia..." He began, but was cut off by Blair. _

"_Adelaide Cornelia Bass...Adele Cornelia Bass. Find out what Adele means," Blair stated. _

_Chuck made a kissing sound in her direction, and flipped through the book. _

"_Adele. Its French. It means noble, or royalty," Chuck winked at Blair, and continued reading, "Most famously known for being the name of Mr. Rochester's ward in Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre..." Chuck was going to read more, but was once again cut off by Blair. _

"_That's it. That's her name. Adele Cornelia Bass. Do you like it? Its not Audrey," Blair asked and joked at the same time. _

"_I love it," Chuck said. He leaned forward in his chair and kissed Blair's cheek. _

xoxoxoxo

Blair sent Chuck and Ethan to the park. Blair kept Adele with her because she knew that Ethan liked to ruff house with Chuck. Adele was too young to get caught up in that. While Chuck and Ethan were gone, Blair asked Serena to come over.

"Give me my baby girl!" Serena sang as she entered the apartment.

Blair rolled her eyes playfully and handed Serena the baby. Blair could not help but smile at Serena making funny faces to get a giggle out of Adele. She was glad Serena loved her daughter so much.

"Auntie loves you!" Serena cooed.

Serena looked up from the giggling baby to her best friend.

"Well, Blair I'm here. What's on your mind?" Serena asked.

"I want to throw Chuck a birthday party. His birthday is in a couple of weeks. I wanted to do it last year. It was his 18th, but I was really sick when I was pregnant with Adele. He has never had a birthday party before. Can you believe it? He is going to turn 19." Blair stated.

Serena nodded.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"How big?" Serena questioned, then she kissed her niece's forehead.

Blair thought about this for a minute. She honestly did not know how big she wanted the party to be. She wanted to throw him a huge party with dancing and alcoholic beverages. She wanted the kids to be there as well. She couldn't have an adult party with kids present. Chuck would not be happy celebrating without his children.

Serena, as if she were a mind reader, made a suggestion.

"How about two parties? We can have an afternoon party at our parents' apartment. That way he can celebrate with the babies. Afterward, we can go to Victrola or something. My mom and Bart will babysit."

"That's perfect!!" Blair exclaimed. She was so giddy, "Good thing it's two weeks away. We have a lot of details to go over."

xoxoxoxo

Chuck took Ethan the park, and Ethan was having the time of his life. He loved to run and play on the playground.

Ethan ran to the small jungle gym that had a slide attached to it. He climbed onto a small platform all by himself. Then he crawled to the slide and went down head first. Chuck caught him right before his face met the sand.

Chuck was in awe of his son's motor skills, but was also fearful of him getting hurt. He practically became the little boy's shadow. Chuck climbed all of the play equipment that Ethan managed to climb. Other parents laughed as they watched Chuck Bass climb the jungle gym and go down the slide.

"All right, buddy, its time to go," Chuck announced.

"No!" Ethan exclaimed and he tried to climb the jungle gym again.

"We can come back tomorrow, if you want, but it is time to go home now." Chuck explained.

Ethan just ignored him and went head first down the slide. Chuck caught him again.

"You went down the slide. Now we are leaving," Chuck stated sternly. He held Ethan tightly and began to leave the park.

"NO!!! Me go da slide!!!" Ethan screamed and he began to struggle in Chuck's arms.

Chuck kept his grip on the boy and continued to walk away from the playground. It broke his heart to leave the park with Ethan upset, but it was time to go.

Ethan soon relaxed and quieted down.

Chuck tried to kiss his son's forehead but Ethan slapped him.

"NO! Dada big twouble!"

Chuck felt like he was going to cry. He hated when he had to deny Ethan anything. He especially hated when Ethan was angry with him.

"Nooo... Ethan big twouble." Chuck copied his sons lingo. He placed the boy on the ground and started tickling him.

Ethan laughed away his memories of the slide and forgave Chuck.

Chuck picked up the boy, threw him on his shoulders, and walked out of the park.

As Chuck and Ethan were walking back to their apartment, Ethan spotted something in a store window. He was still on Chuck's shoulders, so it was hard to see.

"Dada. Me see?" Ethan asked. Chuck removed his son from his shoulders.

"What is it, Fry?"

Ethan wiggled to be let down. As soon as he was on the ground, he took Chuck's finger and led him to the store window.

The store was an upscale pet store. In the window, was the ugliest, _Mr. Bigglesworth_, kitten that Chuck had ever seen.

"You want a cat?" Chuck questioned. Ethan nodded eagerly. Chuck did not like the idea of getting a pet, especially a cat. At least this cat wouldn't kill him with its dander.

Chuck took Ethan into the store and spoke to the manager.

xoxoxoxo

Blair was in the living room. She had just put Adele down for her nap, and was smiling at herself. She and Serena worked out several details for Chuck's birthday parties.

"I am going to win wife of the year," She congratulated herself.

"Mama?" Ethan called.

"My prince is back!" Blair sang. She skipped over to greet her son. She picked him up and twirled him around. Then she heard it.

"Meow!"

Then she saw...it.

"What the hell is that?"

"Its a cat. One of which I am not allergic." Chuck smiled and kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong with it?" Blair asked. Then she flinched when she saw Vanya come in with a litter box and other cat accessories.

"Nothing," Chuck laughed.

"Why is it prematurely middle aged?"

"Its not. This is a Sphynx kitten. Its supposed to be bald. Didn't you see _Austin Powers_?"

Blair gave Chuck an are-you-kidding look.

"Nevermind. Ethan saw it in a store window and I couldn't deny him."

Blair was about to cuss out Chuck. She didn't care that she was still holding her son. What was he thinking to bring this ugly, so-called, cat into their home? Then the kitten rubbed up against her and purred. Blair melted.

"I guess he's not so bad. What's his name?" Blair sat with Ethan on the ground and put the kitten in his lap. They both petted the animal.

"Its a girl actually. I was thinking that Ethan could choose a name." Chuck said and sat on the ground with his family. "What do you want to name her, Fry?"

Ethan thought really hard and said, "Kitty!"

"Oh how sweet. Mommy has a cat named Cat and Ethan has a kitten named Kitty." Chuck snickered sarcastically.

"Good Choice." Blair said.

xoxoxoxo

Two weeks later

Chuck and Blair were in their apartment. The kids had spent the night with his parents. It was his birthday, so, of course, Chuck was moody.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Bass." Blair whispered in Chuck's ear.

"Thanks. Why are we going to Bart and Lily's? I may have forgiven him, but Bart is still the last person I want to spend my birthday with." Chuck complained.

"Because they have the kids. You do want to spend your birthday with your kids don't you?"

Chuck sighed.

"Look, if you are a good boy, I will let you get a sneak peak at one of your presents." Blair coxed.

"What?"

"This is for when the kids go to bed," Blair smiled.

She presented Chuck with a purple bustier and a matching purple thong.

"Just so we are clear...All I have to do is go to my parents house, and you will wear this later?"

"Yes sir."

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Chuck pulled Blair arm power walked then to the Elevator.

xoxoxoxo

As Blair and Chuck were riding up the elevator to Bart and Lily's apartment, Blair was smiling to herself. Chuck had no idea what was going on. The elevator dinged and Chuck and Blair went into the apartment and...

"SURPRISE!!!"

Chuck's jaw dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe it. The apartment was decorated in purple and yellow. On the wall, were circular banners that read _Happy Birthday Chuck_.

He looked to one side to see a triple layered purple cake, a mountain of presents, strawberry ice cream and all of his favorite foods. He looked to the other side and saw all of the people he loved most: Ethan, Adele, Serena, Eric, Lily and Bart. Yes Bart was celebrating his birthday. He didn't know what to say. Chuck always wanted a birthday party. Now he had one.

Chuck tried so hard to hold it in, but he could stop the tears from coming. His face turned beet red in embarrassment.

"Its okay, Honey," Blair grabbed a napkin and wiped his eyes.

"How did you do this?" He asked.

"Serena and I planned it together. We have been planning for the last few weeks." Blair explained.

"It was Blair's idea." Serena cut in.

"Why did you do this?" Chuck asked

"Because I love you." Blair smiled. Chuck grabbed her, bent her backwards, and kissed her hard in front of everyone.

The End.

* * *

The End for real this time. Sorry again that it took so long. I really enjoyed this story. I enjoyed expressing myself creatively.

I do want to write a sequel. I just do not know when I will have time. I will let you know.

If you are interested, the pictures that go along with this story are up. The location as changed.

http : / / vanillalatte86 . livejournal . com /

Please Review!!!


	17. Info!

Dear Readers,

I have started a sequel to Married at 17. It's called Married at 23.

I have also recently written a one shot called We Fight We MakeUp?

Check them both out and tell me what you think!!

Vanillalatte86


End file.
